Supernatural Slumber Party
by lovepass77
Summary: Several Supernatural fan girls get together for a supernatural slumber party in Vegas. But, things turn ugly when the demon possessed fan girl named Simpatico kidnaps one of them. Castiel sends Sam and Dean through the space time continuum to help the
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Slumber Party

**Author:** lovepass77

**Rating: **M, language, sexual content and physical violence

**Genre: **Humor/Fantasy

**Summary**: Several Supernatural fan girls get together for a supernatural slumber party in Vegas. But, things turn ugly when the demon possessed fan girl named Simpatico kidnaps one of them. The demon is angry the show has been renewed again for season sixth and tries to ruin their party by tearing apart the fandom from the inside out and unleashing a terrible monster capable of destroying the happiness of fans everywhere. Castiel sends Sam and Dean though the reality space time continuum so they can show up in the real world to help save their fans from true evil.

**Timeline:** This story occurs after Lucifer has been defeat and the Winchesters have learned to travel outside of their own dimension into the real world America.

**Songs:** I like to incorporated many song titles and lyrics into my stories because music is such a wonderful inspiration in general, but especially for Supernatural and these songs just make me want to write so if you have the chance go ahead and listen to them it will help you understand my stories better.

**Characters: **Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Lexi, Liss, Subena, Kara, Tamina, Bryn, Maria, Laura, Chelsea, Chuck, Becky, the voice of Eric Kripke as God, Simpatico, The Green Goo Monster,

**Aliases: **Simpatico, the demon possessed fan girl

**Pairings:** Chuck, Becky

**Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no rights to Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke aka T-Bear. The trademarks and copyrights for Supernatural belong to their owners. I just like to write stories about the show.

**Dedication**: I would like to dedicate this story to all my friends over at the OP and all the Supernatural fans who love the show are excited about Season 6.

**Chapter 1**

Scene: Las Vegas, Nevada at Lexi's house

_All Hells Break Loose is playing on the television while a group of Supernatural fans all gather around in their funny print pajamas laying on pillows and blankets stuffing their faces with peanut M&Ms, pie, popcorn and pizza._

Lexi: "Oh crap here it comes."

Subena: "Oh no Sammy look out!"

_Subena starts crying as she watches Sam get stabbed in the back by Jake. _

_Subena wipes her face on the sleeve of her Firefly pajamas_ _and tries to stop crying._

Dean: "No!"

_Dean runs to Sam and grabs his falling body._

_Chelsea hides her eyes behind her hands. Chelsea has on her angel wing pajamas as she sits Indian style on top of a big teddy bear pillow_.

Chelsea: "Man I wish Castiel were around back in those days, he could have resurrected Sam right away so Dean wouldn't have to make that demon deal."

Dean: "It's okay I gotcha, I gotcha let me look at ya, its not really that bad, Sam, Sammy hey, hey it's not really that bad, don't worry I gotcha I'm going to take care of you, I'm going to take care of you that's my job right? Take care of my pain in the ass little brother, (small desperate chuckle) Sam! Sammy! (look of terror) No, No, Oh God No!"

_Subena cries more. The rest of the girls' just stare betwixt at the screen by this emotionally charged bromantic scene of their favorite show. _

_Dean holds Sam in his arms begins to weep_

Dean: "SAM!"

_Liss gets angry and slams her fist down on her pillow. Liss is wearing cowgirl pajamas and pink underwear underneath. _

Liss: "That son of a bitch! Glad they killed Jake, how could he do that to Sam what a douche!".

_Lexi nods and hands Subena another tissue_

_Subena blows her nose in the tissue and shake her fist in the air then yells at the ceiling_

Subena: "Oh damn you Kripke, how can you do this to me every time?"

_The group laughs at her outburst breaking the tension due to the emotional scene. _

Lexi: "Anyone want another slice of Pizza?"

Maria: "Yeah, I do Lexi."

Chelsea: "Can I have a soda please?"

Tamina: "No pizza for me, but I'll take another slice of pie Lexi."

_Lexi smiles then goes to get them more food and drink while every the girls continue talking about the show amongst themselves. _

_The doorbell rings_

Lexi thinks to herself, oh who is it now, it better not be those pest next door neighbor kids again!

_Lexi goes to answer the door. _

_Lexi looks outside, but no one is there, so she steps outside to peek around the corner of her front porch. _

Lexi Screams!

The other fan girls know immediately that scream didn't come from the show that was a real life scream.

Liss: "What was that Lexi?"

Subena: "What happened? Where'd she go?"

_They all rush to their feet racing for the door, but its too late Lexi's gone and all that's left is a cherry pie stained note, though the stains look like blood. _

_Chelsea picks up the note and reads it _

Chelsea: "Oh my God! She's been kidnapped!"

Maria: "Holy Shit! By Who?"

_Chelsea frowns terrified by the note in her hand. _

Chelsea: "By Simpatico, she's demanding we all salt and burn our Supernatural DVDs and turn over a fan cards by writing nasty letters to Kripke telling him the show sucks or will never see Lexi again!"

Liss: "Simpatico is that evil fan from the show that dissed the writing. She's a total bitch!

_Tamina looks around frantically she sees something yellow on the front porch of Lexi's house she touches it and smells it quickly. _

Tamina: "It's sulfur!"

Subena: "Oh no not my Lexi, what do we do?"

Chelsea: "I'll call 911. Where are Lexi's parents?"

Laura: "But, I thought Simpatico wasn't real? Just a fake name made up for that episode."

_Everyone stares at Laura in her red and black devil pajamas wondering the same thing how can this be real? _

Maria: "The police will never believe this shit!"

Subena: "We have to save her ourselves then!"

Maria: "We do? But, how? We're not hunters this is way above our pay grade"

Subena frowns

Subena: "She'd do it for us!"

_They all nod realizing Subena's right even though they like to call her Satan's Mistress they know she's got a good heart and that Lexi would do the same for them if they were the ones kidnapped. . _

Liss: "Okay, but if we do this; we got be smart about it. We're going to need supplies and we need to call for back up"

Maria: "Call who? No one will believe us!"

_Chelsea starts yelling out_

Chelsea: "CAS! CAS! We need you!"

Maria: "What are you doing that isn't going to work. He doesn't actually exist he's just a television character silly."

_Chelsea frowns_

Chelsea: "You need more faith man, come on everyone shout!"

_Laura shrugs _

Laura: "What do we have to lose?"

Subena: "Lexi that's what and maybe the show! We have to hurry!"

Laura: "CAS! CAS!"

_The rest all join in shouting for angelic assistance, but Castiel doesn't appear. _

_Maria rolls her eyes_

Maria: "Told ya it wouldn't work."

_Suddenly the house phone rings everyone turns and heads back towards the phone in the kitchen._

Liss: "Should we answer it?"

Chelsea: "It could be her parents, what do we tell them?"

Subena: "Nothing, we can't let them know we let her get kidnapped they'll have us all arrested for conspiracy her parents are military trained they know how to use weapons too."

Maria: "Then maybe we can use their help."

Liss: "No, Subena's right, her parents will freak out they don't even watch the show, we can't do that to them, we got to keep calm and figure this out ourselves."

_Voicemail kicks in_

Castiel: "Hello! Hello isn't anyone out there Hello!"

Maria: "No fucking way!"

_Chelsea grins and starts jumping up and down like a giddy school girl_

Chelsea: "He's alive! He's alive!"

Liss: "Oh great, but this is still nuts! Does that mean the boys are real too then?"

_Chelsea smiles happy to know it's all real _

_Maria stares in shock still shocked to know it's real. _

_Subena goes to answer it _

Tamina: "Wait! What if it's really a trick, what if it's a demon calling?"

_Everyone looks at each other for a moment wondering if she's right_

Laura: "Just answer the phone before he hangs up!"

_Subena grabs the phone, but pushes speaker phone so everyone can hear the conversation. _

Subena: "Hello, Cas! Cas is that you?"

Castiel: "Yes, of course, who am I speaking to?

Subena: "No time to explain all that right now, we need your help a friend of ours has been kidnapped by a demonic evil fan. We need you to come here immediately."

_Castiel doesn't answer right away he thinks about rather this could be a trick. _

Castiel: "Who do you work for? Is it Meg, Crowley, Death who?

Subena: "We're not demons okay! We're fans! Come on we even know your real name isn't Castiel, its Misha Collins."

_Castiel stares stunned at his cell phone_

Castiel: "How do you know that name? That's a secret, I haven't even told Sam and Dean that yet."

_Subena puts her hand on her hip and frowns. _

Subena: "Dude, get serious you can't hide anything from fans we're way smarter than demons of your world! Now will you get your ass here already?"

Castiel: "I'm afraid I can't my powers aren't strong enough to teleport to whole other reality."

Chelsea: "Oh No!"

Liss: "What do we do now?"

_Everyone stares at the phone feeling pretty depressed and scared_.

Castiel: "Wait a minute I think I know what to do. I'll send help you girls just get ready I can open a portal between our worlds using ancient spell it will use up a lot of my strength so I won't be able to come, and something evil could escape our world once the portal is open so just be careful make sure to salt the windows sills and doors. Make sure everything is locked up until help arrives."

_Subena nods and then answers_

Subena: "Okay whatever you say dude."

_Castiel hangs up. _

Subena: "Well you heard him! We've got work to do."

_The girls all start opening up cabinets and find every bottle or bag of salt they can find in Lexi's house and begin the task of gingerly scattering salt everywhere._

Maria: "Damn there are a lot of windows in this house."

Liss: "Yeah, well make sure not to skip any our lives may depend on it!"

_Maria and Laura nod and head upstairs to do the window sills up there._

_Chelsea and Liss work on the front and back door along with the windows downstairs. _

_Subena heads for the garage, she salts the door then starts ripping open boxes in the garage looking for suitable weapons to use for their hunt. _

_Subena finds an old fashioned bow and a set of arrows in one box_

_She goes back into the house with it and looks in the drawers at the silver ware and pulls out too silver knives. _

_Chelsea and Liss finish with the salt and come over to the kitchen. _

Chelsea: "Done!"

Liss: "Done!"

Subena: "Good, here I found these. But, it is not enough."

_Chelsea frowns looking very worried._

Chelsea: "And we're out of salt now, we need to go buy more."

Liss: "We passed a Wal-Mart on the way in let's go get dressed."

Chelsea: "Okay, hey do you think Castiel is sending some other angels from heaven to help us."

Subena: "I hope so."

Liss: "I wish Sam and Dean could help us they are the best at this kind of stuff."

_The doorbell rings again _

_Subena, Liss and Chelsea all stare at each other thinking the same thing COULD IT BE!_

_Laura and Maria come running quickly down stairs super excited when they hear the doorbell ringing_

Laura: "Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!"

_Liss frowns at Laura worried about her_.

Liss: "Calm down, what's wrong? Is it another demon?"

Maria: "No, you're not going to believe this. We saw! We Saw!"

_Maria can barely speak or breath she's so excited._

Subena: "What! Just spit it out woman!"

Maria: "The Impala its outside!"

_Chelsea and Liss both gasp with their mouths hanging wide open in shock_

Laura: "The Impala is sitting right outside of the house we saw it when we heard the doorbell ring."

_The doorbell rings again and this time there's a loud knock. _

_Everyone jumps in shock from the sound and tries not to faint from excitement. _

Subena: "Holy shit it's really them! It's Sam and Dean!"

Maria: "Well go answer it!"

Liss: "Wait, we're not dressed! We can't meet them for the first time looking like this."

Subena: "There isn't time!"

Chelsea: "Oh my God, it's him!"

_Chelsea points across the living room towards the window_

_Everyone turns to look and through the window they can see Dean staring into the house at them. _

Liss: "He's even more Gorgeous than I thought he be!"

Laura: "I'm scared what if they don't like us?"

Subena: "We need their help they have to like us."

Chelsea: "We really should get dressed first I don't want them to see me like this, its so embarrassing."

_Laura rolls her eyes_

Subena: "Enough already, we got help Lexi!"

_Subena runs to open the door._

_Six feet four inches, tall dark and handsome stares at her with a look of concerned calm_

Sam: "Hello I'm S."

_Maria interrupts him excited_

Maria: "SAM! It's really you!"

_Maria runs over and hugs him without thinking._

_Laura stares frozen as she looks into his beautiful multicolored eyes. _

_The rest of the girls come closer to the door to get a better look. _

_Sam looks confused as he tries to breathe despite Maria's death grip hug. _

Sam: "Uh yeah that's right, but who are you?"

Subena: "We're fans of yours. My name is Subena Lucas, that's Maria, and that's Laura. Our buddy Lexi she's been kidnapped by Simpatico we think she's demon possessed."

_Dean taps Sam on the shoulder and Maria finally let's go of Sam just because Dean is so close and she feels her knees give being so close to them._

_Maria falls backwards almost, but Sam grabs her before she hits the ground and helps her back into the house. _

_Dean comes in immediately scanning the house like a hunter, he immediately notices all the salt around the door frame and windows._

_Liss and Chelsea stare at him like psychotic horny robots in shock. Dean looks at them concerned_

Dean: "Hey, so I'm Dean Winchester, you've met my brother Sam, what seems to be the trouble sweethearts? "

Liss: "Oh my god he called us sweetheart!."

_Chelsea grins and wishes she could hug him right now. _

Subena: "Yeah well like I said our friend's been kidnapped."

Dean: "By Simpatico, yeah I heard that, but that doesn't make any sense. Why would she want to hurt your friend Lexi?"

Maria: "Because she's an evil hateful skank bitch who wants to destroy the fandom that's why!'

_Laura nods_

Liss: "She's been sending hateful email to supernatural fans all over the globe talking about how she's going to destroy the show by getting all the fans to stop watching it. We've all gotten emails from her before, but we thought it was just some stupid prank not serious. We had no idea she was possessed until."

_Tamina interrupts and shows Sam her stained fingers._

Tamina: "Until I found sulfur on the front lawn and Chelsea found a note she left us"

_Sam takes Tamina softly by the hand to examine that it really is sulfur, Tamina tries hard not to faint from Sam's touch. _

Subena: "We were wrong to assume it was nothing! And now Lexi's in trouble. We got help her."

_Sam looks at Maria still in his arms and can tell she's okay now so he let's go of her._

_Maria smiles at him_

Sam: "Well good job with the salt, we can try and find your friend, but it won't be easy."

Dean: "Yeah, we're not from around here, so it make take us a little longer than usual, but you ladies just sit tight and we'll track her down."

Chelsea: "Is Castiel alright, he sent you right?"

_Dean nods_

Dean: "Yeah he's a conked out in our hotel room, opening up that portal took a lot out of him, but you know he's a tough little angel dude so he'll be fine in a few days."

_Chelsea smiles happy to know Castiel is okay and even more excited to have Dean talking to her. _

Subena: "Just have a seat and we'll get dressed and go with you guys."

_Sam looks at Dean with a worried look; Dean looks back with a similar expression_.

Dean: "Uh sorry, but we like to work alone. Uh its best if you girls stay here wouldn't want any of you to get hurt."

Liss: "That is so sweet".

_Liss stares at Dean bemused_

_Dean winks at her. _

_Subena frowns _

Subena: "I'm sorry, but no dice. Lexi is my friend and you never leave a friend behind. We've been watching you guys for years so we know what to do. We can help. We can pick up Ashley she even knows how to shoot. We'll form a search party; get Bryn, Krissy too they will all want in on this. We got stop Simpatico before she hurts anyone else."

_The other fan girls nod with determination to fight even though they are all scared underneath_

_Dean is about to protest this decision, but Sam gives him a puppy eyed look that makes Dean realized he wouldn't stay behind if it were Sam in danger no matter what someone said so he decides not to fight the girls on this . _

Dean: "Okay if it's that important to ya'll we could use your help locating her."

_All the girls nod in unison in agreement. _

Dean: "But, we're in charge, you've all got to follow our lead on this. It is a dangerous mission so don't get cocky."

_Everyone nods again at him and smiles. They are all super nervous, and worried about Lexi, but also excited to go on their first real hunt with the real Winchesters. _

Sam: "Where's Lexi's room? Does she have a laptop, maybe I can find out if she's received emails from this Simpatico person and where they may be coming from or where she might have been taken."

Laura: "Yeah she does its upstairs, follow me."

_Sam nods and follows Laura up the stairs. _

_Dean heads for the kitchen _

_Liss and Chelsea follow him still very excited. _

Chelsea: "Can we get you anything, food uh we have pizza."

Liss: "We may even have pudding!"

_Chelsea looks at Liss and the both crack up laughing at that_

_Dean just stares at them a bit confused not getting the joke at the moment. _

Dean: "Uh no thanks maybe later."

_Liss smiles up at him staring into his beautiful green eyes. _

_Subena comes out of the bathroom now fully dressed. _

Subena: "Girls come on get dressed you can flirt with him later."

_Chelsea giggles. _

_Dean shakes his head and smiles slightly. _

_Chelsea and Liss go into the closet to grab their bags then head up stairs to quickly get dressed. _

Subena: "We don't have many weapons should we stop by a store."

Dean: "Don't worry there's plenty in the trunk. We just need to find out where this super freak took your friend."

Subena: "Super freak?"

_Dean shrugs_

Dean: "Isn't that what you call yourselves?"

_Subena blushes_

Subena: "Yeah sometimes, but how did you know that?"

Dean: "What I read. After we found out about our little fan club we couldn't help going online to read up on what ya'll were saying about us. Sam's way more into it than I am though desperate for approval I guess"

_Sam comes down the stairs with Laura and Lexi's laptop after hearing what Dean just said_

Sam: "Oh please, you know your obsessed with it just like you are with Dr. Sexy MD, you love reading all the Dean girls' comments about you. Oh he's my hero, oh he's so handsome, oh I wish I could blah blah gross."

_Dean rolls his eyes and smirks at him _

Dean: "So what've we got?"

_Sam puts the laptop down on the kitchen counter and pulls up Lexi's email account. _

Sam: "She's received no emails from Simpatico, but in the last few days she's received several emails from someone named Eric Kripke."

Subena: "What!"

_Sam looks at her confused_.

Sam: "Uh do you know this guy?"

_Subena looks at Laura, Laura looks back both with the same OMG expression._

_Maria comes in the kitchen now also dressed._

Maria: "I called Krissy she's at the airport with Bryn we need to pick them up they want to help."

Dean: "Who is Eric Kripke?"

_Maria looks at him _

Maria: "He created Supernatural."

Sam: "No, Chuck did."

_Subena looks at Maria, then shrugs _

Subena: "It's kind of hard to explain."

_Dean frowns_

Dean: "Try!"

_Subena looks at Laura_

Laura: "He created the TV show Supernatural, Chuck is just a part of it."

Sam: "Wait, so in your world there's a television show about us too?"

_Laura nods and tries to smile though she's really nervous _

Sam: "Well that's disturbing"

_Subena goes over to the family room where they were just watching the show and grabs the DVD case._

_Subena brings it over and hands it to Dean_

_Dean looks at it; Sam peers over his shoulder also shocked._

Dean: "That's us. How the hell did this Kripke guy get pictures of us? Is he some kind of demon or trickster or something?"

Maria: "Probably, we don't know we've never actually met the guy. He's definitely creator of Supernatural though so I guess you could say he's God. All we know is he makes best show ever and we watch it religiously."

_Maria pauses not sure she should reveal this, but then can't contain herself._

Maria: "The show is on hiatus for the summer and we all decided to get together for the summer break in Vegas. Lexi invited us to come visit with her and we've been having a blast hanging out and watching the past seasons together. We're on season two right now."

Sam: "Seasons? How many seasons are there?"

Subena: "So far five, but season five DVD isn't out yet and Season six doesn't start till fall, but you defeated Lucifer so we're excited to see what ya'll do next."

_Dean looks at Sam, Sam looks back both looking shocked and a bit pissed off they had no idea they were also being watched by some pervert with a camera all this time filming their every move._

_Dean goes over the family room and grabs the remote. He presses play to see the show for the first time. _

_The rest all follow him as he stares at the DVD Supernatural main menu. _

_Dean presses on All Hells Break Loose Part 2. _

_Sam sits down the couch to see what happens._

_Dean stares shocking as the recap parts of their lives leading up to them killing Azazel. Dean is even more shocked when he sees camera in their hotel room is showing Sam dead. Dean remembers this day painfully it was the first time his brother had been killed. Sam of course is even more disturbed seeing himself dead and seeing his brother yelling at Bobby to leave then crying about it. Sam listens to Dean speak to his corpse for the first time. _

_Chelsea and Liss come into the room and are surprised to see everyone gathered around watching the show again._

Chelsea: "What is going?"

_The girls interrupt her_

Subena, Maria, Laura: "Shhh! It's starting"

_Chelsea stops talking and they all watch the episode together in Lexi's family room. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scene: At Lexi's house

_Chelsea sits down as close as possible to Dean without being obvious and watches Dean out of the corner of her eye._

_Dean notices Chelsea watching him so he speaks to her._

Dean: "So when does this show about us come on anyway?"

Chelsea: "It usually comes on Thursday nights at nine, but next season it's going to be on Fridays at nine instead.

_Dean nods at her and resumes watching the episode. _

_Sam listens to the words his brother spoke to him the night he died for the first time then he watches his brother making the deal with the crossroad demon the deal that sent his brother to hell. _

_He glances at Dean sadly he never realized just how difficult his own death was on his brother. Dean can tell Sam is looking over at him, but Dean refuses to look back at Sam. _

_Dean denies him because it's too much to think about right now. He's wants to keep his game face on in front of all these pretty fan-girls. He just can't let his guard down so he's learned not to look at Sam in these moments, but focuses on the television instead. _

_Sam feels worse because Dean is ignoring him, but Sam hides his own pain too. He badly wishes he could be alone with Dean to discuss this, but he can't. He knows there's a demon to track and a girl to find so he doesn't say anything.  
_

_Sam sighs instead. _

_Tamina walks back into the room and everyone is silent._

_Dean asks Maria kindly for some pie from the kitchen. _

_Sam rolls his eyes _

Dean: "What?"

Sam: "Nothing."

Maria: "Sure, I'll get you some Dean."

_Subena taps her feet anxiously ready to get going on the hunt already. Tamina feels the same way. _

Tamina: "Perhaps we should watch the show later guys?"

_Tamina knows it will not doing the boys any good watching their most tragic moments on a TV screen surrounded by a bunch of beautiful strangers it'll only embarrass them and she wants them to feel comfortable in their presence. _

_Glancing at Sam for a moment she notices he already looks upset and Tamina wonders how weird it must be for the boys to see their story on TV. _

_The scene where Dean hugs a newly returned from the dead Sam plays in front of them. _

_Dean finally looks at Sam, but only for a moment. He smiles. Both of them know what the other is thinking, but neither says a word. _

Tamina: "Shouldn't we start planning what we're going to do so we can find Lexi?"

Dean: "You're right; I've had just about enough of watching me cry."

_Dean grabs the remote and turns off the DVD player. _

_Dean stands up and stretches. _

_Maria comes back from the kitchen and hands him his pie_

Dean: "Can you wrap that up to go for me sweetheart? We need to get going if we're going to find your friend."

_Maria nods and goes to get some foil to wrap up Dean's pie. _

_Sam takes another look at Lexi's laptop and the email Simpatico left her. He continues his online search quietly as the girls gather around just watching as he works. _

Sam: "Well I found Simpatico on this television without pity site and sent her a message offering to make a trade me for the girl. Let's see if she'll take the bait okay."

_Dean looks at Sam a bit worried. _

Dean: "Are you sure about that Sammy?"

Sam: "Don't worry Dean. I know what I'm doing okay."

_Dean decides not to argue with his little brother and heads to the bathroom to take a leak before they all leave. Sam goes out to the car to get a marker and starts putting devil's traps at all the entrances to the house including the garage just to be safe._

Subena, Tamina and Ella all brought rental cars to Lexi's house so now they have to decide who is going in whose car to begin the search. Everyone wishes they could ride in the backseat with the boys, but they are all too nervous to ask them since they just met the Winchesters.

Tamina: "Since I rented my favorite car the Chevy Chevelle I'll drive and someone else can ride shotgun with me."

Dean comes out of the bathroom and _looks out the window of the living room at the street in front of Lexi's house. He immediately notices Tamina's newly rented car, _

Dean: "Nice car, that Chevelle is a pretty sweet ride."

_Tamina smiles at him and thinks to herself 'not as sweet as riding you would be.'_

Tamina: "Yeah it's mine well for a few days anyway, but it's still no Impala.

_Dean winks at her. _

_Maria brings him his wrapped up pie. _

_Tamina leaves the room to pack supplies and provisions for the trip. _

Chelsea: "I rented a yellow Camaro and whoever wants to can ride shotgun."

_Chelsea smiles at the other girls as they all continue packing up supplies to bring. _

_Subena decides to take charge and assigns everyone a ride to take and a job to do._

Subena: "Okay well I'll ride with Tamina and Liss, Laura you go with Ella in her car, and Maria you go with Chelsea. Now let me see Chelsea you and Maria go pick Krissy and Bryn up at the airport fill them in on what's' going on. Ella, you and Laura go to Wal-Mart stock up on supplies. The rest of us will head to the library to do research. When you're all done meet us at the library and will go from there."

_Dean nods at Subena_

Dean: "Sounds like a plan."

_Subena smiles happy he's cool with it._

Sam looks at Lexi's laptop one more time to check for another message responding to his email to Simpatico.

Sam: "Its here! Simpatico has sent a message back!"

Dean: "What's she say will she make the trade?"

_Sam reads the message then frowns._

Sam: "No, she doesn't want just me. She wants us both. Simpatico says for us to come alone, unarmed to 150 Tenaya Creek Rd. No tricks or the girl dies!"

Liss frowns

Liss: "Oh dear poor Lexi"

Dean: "Don't worry we won't let Simpatico kill her, we'll get her back."

_Dean heads for the front door and opens it. _

_Sam stands up and takes Lexi's laptop with him_.

Dean: "Alright everyone lets hit it!"

_Everyone follows the Winchesters outside. _

_Chelsea gets in her car and drives off with Maria to the airport speeding but not too fast. _

_She turns on a mixed CD of Classic Rock. Maria and Chelsea approach the airport terminals._

_Tamina, Subena and Liss follow the boys to the library._

Scene: Parking lot outside the library

_Tamina notices Dean jamming a familiar tune, Eye of the Tiger as the boys pull up in the Impala. _

_Tamina giggles as they park right next to her car and get out. _

Tamina: "Oh we love that song Dean; your ghost sickness was so adorable and hilarious."

_The other girls start laughing remembering Dean's lively sing along to this song. _

_Dean frowns and looks at them a bit embarrassed remembering how dorky he acted when he was sick and finally realizing that people in this alternate reality saw it all unfold. _

_Sammy laughs too when he sees the embarrassed look on Dean's face and playfully pinches Dean on the cheek. _

Sam: "He's adorable isn't he?"

_The girls crack up laughing even more they just can't help it_

_Dean frowns at Sam and shoots him a glaring look of 'do that again and I'll kill ya.' _

Dean: "Let's go!"

Scene: On the road with Ella and Laura.

_Ella drives her rented Black Cherokee jeep and heads to Wal-Mart._

Ella: "Salt, lot's of salt that's what we need."

_Laura nods_

Laura: "We should also buy some knifes, rope and more peanut M&M's too.

Ella: "Okay, but what about guns?"

Laura: "Don't we need permit though?"

_Ella frowns for a minute trying to think of what else they can do? _

Ella: "I know we can buy some super soakers instead and some cross necklaces then we can make some holy water and fill up the super soakers with it."

Laura: "Great idea! I actually studied a bit of Latin in college so I know what to say and how to make some."

Ella: "Excellent lets go!"

_They arrive at the store and immediately hop out the car to go shopping for the necessary supplies then they go into the bathroom with the supplies to make holy water and fill up the super soakers_.

Scene: At the airport

_Maria and Chelsea arrive at the airport_.

Chelsea: "We'd better hurry; Krissy and Bryn will be waiting for us.""

_She parks the car in the short term parking section and they quickly hop out of her Camaro. _

Maria: "They should be arriving from Detroit down at Terminal B."

_Maria walks briskly to keep up with Chelsea as they search for Bryn and Krissy in Terminal B.  
_

Scene: Inside the library

_The girls have been pouring through books on demons trying to educate themselves on a few exorcisms they might need. Liss photocopies them to take along just in case. _

_Tamina and Liss then go over to the computer section of the library to see how Sam and Dean's search is going._

Tamina: How's it going Sam?

Sam: "Slowly, there's no mention of a Simpatico in any of the Nevada directories, but I did print out the directions to Tenaya Creek Road."

Liss: "Well let's go get Lexi back then!"

Dean: "Whoa, hold on little lady we can't just go in there without a game plan. We have no idea what kind of set up Simpatico's got over there. It's got to be a trap."

_Liss impatiently sighs_

Liss: "I know, but we've got to do something!"

Sam: "We will I just sent her another email telling her to show us video proof that Lexi is still alive first before we'll come over there. I don't trust this demon."

Dean: "Wow, Sammy not trusting a demon, call the newspapers!"

_Sam rolls his eyes at his brother's snarky comment._

Dean frowns. 

Scene: Inside Terminal B.

Chelsea: "I see them!"

_Chelsea runs up to Krissy and Bryn. She hugs them both. Maria comes up behind her and smiles at the new arrivals._

Bryn: "Hey girls, so what's going on?"

Chelsea: "Well um we have some bad news and some good news."

Bryn: "Oh well what is it?"

Maria: "You're not going to believe us when we tell you this."

_Chelsea sighs._

Chelsea: "The bad news is Lexi's been kidnapped."

_Bryn and Krissy stare at her in shock and disbelief._

Bryn: "By who?"

Chelsea: "Simpatico, she's a demon."

Krissy: "Oh my God are you saying demons are real?"

_Krissy looks at Chelsea with wide eyes filled with terror._

Maria: "Yes, they are real, but there's more."

Bryn: "What?"

_Bryn inquires nervously._

_Maria looks over at Chelsea_

Chelsea: "Dean and Sam are real too!"  
_  
Bryn and Krissy look at her like she's gone crazy_ and must be making this up.

Maria: "It's true; they've come from another reality. Castiel sent them. Sam and Dean are helping us search for Lexi."

Krissy: "Wait so Dean is really here!"

Chelsea: "Not here in the airport, but he and Sam are with the others at the library doing research to find Lexi.

Krissy: "Well spill it how does he look up close?"

Chelsea: "Oh Krissy Dean's even hotter in person than I could ever dream."

_Maria smiles_

Maria: "Sam is too; they are both so fine I almost fainted"

_Krissy grins happy to hear the good news about the Winchesters._

_Bryn frowns though because she's still not convinced._

Bryn: "You're messing with us this is some kind of weird joke right?"

Chelsea: "No, we're not! You have to believe us because Lexi's in real danger!"

Maria: "Just come with us. We'll bring you to Lexi's and there you can meet the guys."

Bryn: "Okay, but this better not be a trick though."

Chelsea: "It's not, believe me we got help them save Lexi before Simpatico hurts her."

_They wait around a few more minutes until Bryn and Krissy's luggage arrive then they all hop into the Camaro and drive back to Lexi's house. _

Scene: At Wal-Mart

_Ella and Laura are done shopping they head back towards the car. _

_Ella starts feeling uneasy as if they are being watches. She looks around and out of the corner of her eye she sees a strange man following them. _

_Ella taps Laura on the shoulder. _

Ella: "Did you see that guy?"

_Laura nods_

Laura: "Yeah, why is he following us?"

Ella: "I don't know let's just hurry up and get out of here."

_The girls throw the supplies in the backseat, get in the Jeep and lock the doors_.

Laura: "We should call Dean and Sam."

_Ella pulls out her purple mobile phone and dials Tamina's number to let them know they might be in trouble. _

_Ella's phone however won't pick up a signal right now and Laura didn't bring hers. _

Ella: "Damn it well lets just get out of here quick! I'll try calling again later."

_Ella turns on the car and peels out of there as fast as possible. _

_The man watches them leave with a frown on his face. _

__Scene: At the library

_Liss explains to Subena that Sam's found the directions to Simpatico's hideout_

Subena: "This is ridiculous; we can't let Simpatico jerk us around anymore."

Liss: "I agree, but the boys don't want us just barging in there. They just don't want us to get hurt."

Subena: "Well who knows what that bitch is doing to Lexi? We need to do something!"

_The Librarian hears them talking too loudly and cussing in her library so fusses at them.  
_  
The Librarian: "Shhhhh ladies, please be quiet this is a library for heaven's sake!"

_Subena rolls her eyes, but lowers his voice so they won't get thrown out._

Subena: "Let's just talk to them and see if we can't."

_Subena stops talking when she hears Sam yell out to them._

Sam: "Girls come quickly!"

_Librarian frowns again this time at Sam mad that he's yelling in her library. Sam however couldn't care less right now as he's discovered something important._

Subena and Liss walk over to Sam's computer station, Dean is sitting next to him and 

_Tamina is researching at the computer station right next to his.  
_  
Subena: "What's wrong Sam?"

Sam: "It's a video message from Simpatico and Lexi is on it!"

Subena: "Oh my God! Is she okay?"

_Sam looks at his computer screen and presses play so they can listen to the message. _

_Lexi is tied up still in her pajamas staring directly at the camera._

Lexi: "I can't talk long, I'm okay for now, but this psycho calling herself Simpatico is making me read this. She's a demon!"

_Simpatico off to the side yells at me_.

Simpatico: "Hurry up skank!"

_Lexi glares at her_.

Lexi: "Why are you doing this to me, you bitch?"

Simpatico: "Shut up and read the card now!"

Lexi: "Do you want me to shut up or do you want me to read the card? I mean really how stupid are you? You will burn in hell for this!"

Simpatico "Don't make me hurt you again because I will! Now read the damn card!"  
_  
Lexi sighs then looks back at the camera.  
_  
Lexi: "Sam and Dean if you're out there which apparently this crazy chick thinks you are? Come to Tenaya Creek Road alone and unarmed if you want to make a trade." There I read it, but why are you making me say this, Sam and Dean are just television characters they aren't going to hear this message demon."

Simpatico: "Shut up!"

_She slaps Lexi then finally shows her face on camera her eyes are totally red like a demon.  
_  
_The video clip ends._

Sam: "That's it we're leaving now!"

Librarian: "Yes get out!"

Dean: "Chill, lady we're going."

_Dean pulls out his phone to call the others to let them know, but it doesn't work. _

Subena: "Here take mine."

Librarian: "Can't you people read? There are no cell phones allowed in here!"

_She points at a sign that says just that. Then she folds her arms in annoyance with them. _

_Dean rolls his eyes at the librarian. _

_Dean takes Subena's cell phone and puts it in his pocket. They all head out of the library ready to head to Tenaya Creek Road. _

Liss: "What with all the fog out here. Does any one else smell that, it smells like rotten eggs?"

_The whole parking lot is surrounded by a smelly thick mist so it's hard for them to see much in the dark fog._

Tamina: "I think its more sulfur like I found at the house!"

_Dean takes a whiff of the night air. _

Dean: "Ah crap, it is sulfur Simpatico must have some other demons on our ass. We need to get moving now!" 

_They all rush to their cars outside the library. _

__Sam: "Drive carefully girls and stay behind us if there is any trouble honk your horn and we'll pull over ok?"

_Tamina nods as they girls all get in and lock the car doors. _

_Sam and Dean get into the Impala and peel out of the parking lot driving away quickly. _

_Tamina follows them as fast as she can._

Scene: At Lexi's house

_Maria, Bryn, Krissy, and Chelsea finally arrive back at Lexi's house and anxiously await for the others to arrive too. _

_Krissy, Bryn, Maria, and Chelsea are getting worried that no one is back yet._

Maria frowns. 

Maria: "It's been a while. They should have been back by now."

Bryn: "Maybe they just got caught up doing lots of research?"

_Krissy nods, but Chelsea doesn't look too sure. _

_Chelsea decides to try calling them, but when she checks her cell phone it's not working.  
_  
Chelsea: "Can I borrow someone's cell? Mine's dead for some reason."

Krissy: "Sure, here you go."

_Krissy passes her cell phone to Chelsea_.

Chelsea: "Thanks."

_Chelsea dials Subena's cell phone number_.

Chelsea: "Come on pick up."

_Dean answers Subena's phone _

Dean: "Hello, who is this?"

_Chelsea __gasps in surprised that it's Dean on the phone and not Subena. _

Chelsea: "Dean? It's me Chelsea"

Dean: "Yeah."

Chelsea: "Uh is Bena okay?"

Dean: "Bena is fine; she let me borrow her phone. We're on our way to Tenaya Creek Road, but there's a lot of traffic on Craig. I knew we should have gotten off this main street, but it's too late now there is a roadblock up ahead with cops so we can't get through just yet."

_Dean turns his head slightly to look over at Sam__._

Dean: "Sammy you got the badges?"

_Sam nods and pulls out two fake FBI badges so they can get through the roadblock._

_He peers out the window of the Impala at the cop holding up cars he notices a flash of black in his eyes.___

Sam: "Dean, I don't think the badges are going to work this time."

Dean: "What! Why not?" 

Sam: "The cop is a demon!"

Dean: "Son of bitch! Uh hey Chelsea let me call you back."

_Dean abruptly hangs up the phone_.

_When Dean hangs up Chelsea starts to freak out from what she just heard them say. _

__Bryn: "What's wrong Chelsea?"

_Chelsea bites her lip with worry_.

Chelsea: "From what I heard some demon possessing a cop is about to pull the boys over."

Krissy: "They should be okay though right? I mean we're talking about Dean and Sam Winchester here."

_Maria nods, but now Bryn is worried._

Maria: "They know ahead of time so they shouldn't have any problem taking it down. Remember 'No Rest for the Wicked'?"

Chelsea: "Yeah Dean took down that demon cop no problem, but Dean also died in that episode."

_Maria frowns realizing she's right about that._

Maria: "Hey, shouldn't Ella and Laura be here by now too?"

Bryn: "You don't suppose they got caught up in a demon mess too do you?"

_Bryn looks out the window of the house with worry trying to see if anyone is coming. _

Chelsea: "I'll call Ella and find out okay."

_Chelsea dials Ella's phone number_.

_She frowns when no one answers the phone_. 

Chelsea: "I just got the voice mail, she's not picking up!"

Krissy: "That's definitely not good; she'd definitely answer at a time like this if she could!"

Chelsea: "So what should we do now? Its one thing that Sam and Dean are facing a demon they have experience with this sort of thing but Elizabeth and Laura don't this could be really bad? They've never hunted, neither have we! I feel useless just sitting here, but we can't even go to help them because we don't know where the heck they are." 

_Just then there is a bang on the back door that makes everyone jump nervously out of their skin.  
_

Krissy: "What the hell was that?"

_Bryn sees a group of six or seven demons standing outside across the street with weapons. _

Bryn: "Uh girl I think trouble has found us too."

Krissy, Maria and Chelsea run over to the window to see what's going on

Krissy: "Holy shit is that a grenade launcher!"

Maria: "Yeah Run!"

_Everyone runs to get away from the window as the demons hurl a grenade through the glass at them _

Scene: On the road with Ella and Laura

_A tire on Ella's car suddenly hits something sharp and goes flat. _

_Ella holds the steering wheel steady trying to keep control of the car as it spins into a ditch._

_Ella frowns then looks at Laura_

Ella: "You alright Laura?"

_Laura doesn't speak she just stares in fear out of the window shield then she points. _

_Ella looks outside the vehicle and sure enough the same man from the parking lot is walking up to them this time along with another guy and a girl all of them with knives in their hands. From the looks on their faces she can tell they're not here to help us._

_Suddenly their eyes go black and Ella realizes demons did this.  
_

_Ella looks in panic at Laura. As fast as we can, we grab weapons from the backseat of the Jeep and make sure all the doors are locked just in time too. The three demons start pounding on the car trying to break in and kill them. _

Ella "Damn it! STOP!"

Laura "I'll try calling for back up."

_Laura grabs Ella's cell phone. _

_The demons keep shaking the car and pounding on the doors. _

Ella: "Anyone answering?"

Laura: "Nope, I can't get a signal!"

Ella thought to herself no signal, but we're in the middle of a city, cell reception should be perfect! "

_She shakes her head in fear as demon cuts through the hood of the jeep. _

Ella: "We can't wait anyway; we just got get out of here!"

_Ella turns the car on and speeds out of the ditch even though it peels all the left over rubber off her two front tires. They manage to get out and they quickly speed away. _

Laura: "We got find another car and fast!"

Ella: "The rental place is just down the street!"

Laura: "But, we're out of money Ella."

Ella: "Screw it! We'll have to steal one our lives depend on it!"

_Laura nods and looks back to see if the demons are still following them. The fog is so heavy she can't see much though. _

Ella: "There it is!"

_Ella pulls up into Hertz Rental and is glad to see its closes already which means they can break in without having to hold up any workers. _

_Ella drives straight through the glass windows in the front of the store wrecking the Jeep completely, but at least the wreck knocks out the security cameras. The alarm however starts screeching loudly so they know the cops will be coming soon and so will the demons. _

_Ella grabs what supplies she can and so does Laura. They quickly bolt out of the car._

_Laura grabs a key to a Toyota Corolla from behind the counter and the ladies head out back behind the building to find another car_.

Ella: "Which one is it?"

_Laura reads the tag on the key._

Laura: "Look for number twenty five"

_Ella frantically searches the rows of vehicles_.

Ella: "Its over there number twenty five!"

_The girls run over to the car, but a demon hops up on top of the car and glares at them._

The demon: "Going somewhere?"

_Ella and Laura stare at him in shock they immediately pull out weapons they just bought at Wal-Mart. _

Scene: Back at the road block with Sam and Dean

_Dean hits the brakes he jumps out of the car and heads for the trunk. Sam pulls out a gun they keep in the glove compartment and starts shooting at the demon._

The demon gets very angry as smoke comes off its body; he races towards them at seemingly warp speed.

Dean grabs Ruby's knife and tosses it at Sam like a pro.

Sam catches it by the handle just as the demon runs right into him knocking Sam over.

The demon grabs Sam by the throat and tries to squeeze the life out of him.

Sam plunges the knife into the demon's back. The demon raises its head screaming as light from within flickers out and the cop falls down dead on top of Sam.

Dean looks over the Impala at them disturbed to see Sam pinned down once again.

Dean: "Full cowgirl again hey Sammy? You're such a freak boy."

_Dean chuckles_

Sam: "Get him off me Dean!"

_Dean is about to help Sam up when he notices all the honky cars behind them full of people mad that they are holding up traffic._

One guy gets out of his car and sees the dead cop lying on top of Sam. His eyes turn black as he slams his car door ready to attack.

Subena, Liss and Tamina jump out of their car too and stare in shock at the Winchesters.

The girls know this can only mean more trouble is coming. __

Subena yells  
  
Subena: "Dean, look out!"

_Dean turns just as the demon jumps him. The demon starts punching Dean in the face!_

Subena: "We've got to help him."

_Tamina gets back in the car turns it on and drives straight at the demon knocking him off Dean. _

_Sam pushes the dead demon off him and helps Dean up. _

_Dean grabs the demon killing knife from Sam then kicks the demon in the head. _

_Dean stabs him. _

Dean: "Die Dumbass!"

_Dean pulls the knife out and the boys quickly get back into the Impala_.

Tamina: "Girls hop in quick!"

_Subena and Liss get back into Tamina's Chevelle and follow the boys who drive out into an open field to bypass the roadblock ahead. . _

Scene: At Lexi's house

_Green gas fills up the living room as the grenade denotes. _

Maria: "Quick upstairs!"

_Everyone rushes upstairs away from the gas fumes. _

Chelsea: "Oh my God! We're trapped!"

Bryn: "They can't get inside the house though right? The salt will protect us and the devil's traps."

Krissy: "But, for how long? We need to escape and go find Sam and Dean before its too late."

Chelsea: "I'll call them again."

_Chelsea uses the house phone this time. _

_Maria looks out an upstairs window at the demons below, but tries carefully not to be seen by them. _

Chelsea: "Oh please somebody answer."

Sam: "Yeah, Chelsea is that you?"

Chelsea: "Sam! Oh thank God, hey we've got demons here too! We need help."

_Chelsea puts the phone on speaker_

Sam: "Okay, will be there as soon as we can just sit tight don't go outside and make some holy water to throw on them."

Chelsea: "Where are how you? How long will it take for you to get back?"

Sam: "We're headed to Simpatico's hideout to rescue Lexi. She's holding her at Tenaya Creek Road. But we'll turn around and come."

Chelsea: "No, uh I mean Sam if you found out where she is then save her. Will be alright here in the house until you get back so go get Lexi and bring her back to us."

Sam: "Are you sure?"

_Chelsea looks at Maria, Krissy and Bryn who've all be listening in._

Maria: "Yeah! Chelsea's right save Lexi and kill that skank bitch Simpatico for us Sammy!"

_Sam whispers to Dean_

Sam: "They've got some demon trouble, but they want us to keep going to the hideout to save their friend."

Dean: "That's pretty brave."

_Sam nods though he also thinks it's pretty crazy too. _

Sam: "Okay then call Bobby he may be able to read you an exorcism over the phone or something if the demons do happen to break in alright. His number is (605) 575-5555. He won't believe you unless you tell him our code word so write this down. The code word is spelled I d j i t.

Chelsea: "Idjit?"

Sam: "Uh yeah, that's right so remember its not idiot, but idjit Bobby came up with it."

Chelsea: "Oh yeah okay."

_Bryn grabs a pen and writers Bobby's number down and the code word though she's pretty sure she'll remember that word since they hear Bobby say it all the time. _

Chelsea: "We will. Thanks Sam."

_Chelsea hangs up. _

Chelsea: "Well we should look for some crosses check Lexi's jewelry box. We need to make some holy water."

Maria: "Lexi's parents are going to be pissed when they get home, those demons are breaking windows."

Krissy: "They'll be more upset if Lexi's dead and demons have slaughtered her friends in their house. What if they try to burn the house down?"

Chelsea: "Then will have to stop them so come on let's hurry up and find a cross to make holy water with."

_Krissy nods and they all head to Lexi's room to search for her cross necklace._

Bryn: "I found it!"

Maria: "Good now uh we need to bless it right?"

Bryn: "Okay, call Bobby so he can tell us what to say."

_Maria grabs the phone in Lexi's room and dials the number. _

_Just then they here sound of glass breaking as demon's hurl more grenades through the windows to try and smoke them out. _

_Bobby answers the phone. _

Bobby: Yeah, what is it now boys?

Maria: "Hello Bobby!"

_Bobby gets immediately suspicious when he hears a woman calling his special phone line only Sam and Dean know. _

Bobby: "Who is this? How you get this number"

Maria: "I'm a friend of Sam and Dean's well a fan really but still they told us to call you. We've got demons here and."

_Bobby interrupts her_.

Bobby: Demons? Where's Sam and Dean let me speak to them now!"

Maria: "Umm well they aren't here right now."

Bobby: "That figures! What is this a trick? I didn't just fall off the turnip truck you know."

_Maria frowns and yells feeling very frustrated and scared._

Maria: "No you idjit! It's not a trick alright I swear!"

_Bobby gasps_

Bobby: "What did you just call me?"

Maria: "Uh idjit?"

_Bobby doesn't speak for a moment still shocked to hear her use that word._

Maria: "I'm sorry Bobby its just Sam told us idjit is the code word so."

_Bobby interrupts Maria again._

Bobby: "Those idjits gave out the code word, Jesus Christ! Now I'm going to have to come up with a new one. Well what do you want then? You said something about demons?"

Maria: "Yes, they are downstairs we've got salt and devil's traps around the house, but those sons of bitches are launching gas grenades into the windows."

Bobby: "Where are you?"

Maria: "Las Vegas, but we aren't in your reality, when in the real world."

Bobby: "What? This is the real world!"

_Maria rolls her eyes._

Maria: "Okay, we're in a fake world whatever just help us please Bobby we need to know what to say to make holy water?"

Bobby: "Fine, just do exactly what I say young lady and maybe you'll live through this. You got a pen handy?"

_Maria grabs one off Lexi's desk. _

Maria: "Yeah go ahead."

_Bobby tells her the words to say in Latin to make holy water and she writes them down then hands the paper to Bryn. Bryn quickly goes into the bathroom fills up the bathtub with water and says the words to turn the bathwater into holy water. _

Maria: "Thanks so much for your help Bobby."

Bobby: "Just tell those idjits to call me when they're done!"

Maria: "Okie Dokie we will."

_Bobby hangs up and immediately leaves his house and drives down to the hotel he knows the boys were last staying in to see what he can find out from what they may have left behind. When he gets there he of course finds Castiel still conked out on Dean's bed. _

_Bobby pushes Castiel off the bed onto the floor which finally wakes the angel up. Castiel looks at Bobby confused and still disoriented. _

Bobby: "Get up we've got work to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scene: Winchester's Hotel Room

_Castiel stares up at Bobby from the floor groggy and feeling disoriented. _

Castiel: "What? Uh why has something gone wrong?"

_Bobby angrily frowns at him_.

Bobby: "Why didn't somebody tell me you were sending the boys off to some alternate universe to help a bunch of complete strangers!"

_Castiel slowly picks himself up off the floor and slumps back on the bed still too weak to fully stand. He sits on the edge of the bed then looks at Bobby. _

Castiel: "It was an unexpected situation. I didn't even know this other world could communicate with ours until I got their call. Dean and Sam wanted to help they agreed to go hunt down a demon that has been terrorizing their fans and kidnapped one of them."

Bobby: "That is not good enough! I got a call from girls I don't even know wanting to know how to make some damn holy water so I had to hear from them what's been going on. I had no idea what they were talking about and now there in the middle of a battle with demons totally unprepared. I still don't even know if the boys are alive and I have no way to reach them! From now on if something this big happens you call me or tell Sam or Dean to call me first before you just send them off like that! I need to know about these things ahead of time you here me!"

_Castiel's head hurts so he grabs his forehead and slowly rubs it. _

Castiel: "Okay I'm sorry Bobby just stop yelling its making my head hurt!"

_Bobby frowns again. _

Bobby: "What is the matter with you anyway?"

Castiel: "I had to use a lot of strength to open a portal for them it really took a lot out of me."

_Castiel tries to stand up then almost falls again, but Bobby reaches out grabs him this time before he falls over. _

_Bobby sighs as he helps Castiel sit back down on the bed again. _

Castiel: "I'll be fine."

Bobby: "You're a mess. Is there any other way to open up one of these portals?"

_Castiel shakes his head_.

Castiel: "You'd have to be an angel with a lot of power to do it. I almost couldn't get it open."

_Castiel's nose starts to bleed. _

_Bobby frowns and looks worried. _

Bobby: "Angels bleed now?"

Castiel: "No, not like this it's my vessel it's broken."

_Castiel wipes his bloody nose with his fingers._

_Bobby looks at him even more worried then he pulls out a handkerchief he keeps in his back pocket and hands it to Castiel. _

Bobby: "We need to figure something out."

_Castiel frowns at him._

Castiel: "I just need to rest a little bit longer and let my vessel heal that's all."

Bobby: "Oh great! So why you are taking a nap the boys could be getting slaughtered by a bunch of demons. We need to do something before then!"

_Castiel finally gets mad at Bobby for continuing to yell at him_.

Castiel: "I'm tired Bobby! My head hurts, I'm bleeding what else do you want from me?"

Bobby: "So I'm tired to, tired of listening to this whining! You're an angel for God's sake pull yourself together we need to find away to help them before it's too late! That's our job remember!"

_Castiel sighs and lays back his head on a pillow to try and stop the bleeding. _

Castiel: "What is it that you expect me to do in this condition?"

Bobby: "Just tell me everything you know about this other universe and how I can open up a portal so the boys can get back! How are Sam and Dean supposed to get back here if you are too weak to open up another one?"

Castiel: "I am hoping to be well enough by the time they're done rescuing the girl to try again."

_Bobby shakes his head. _

Bobby: "No, we need to find someone else to do it. You could kill yourself if you try again."

_Castiel scoffs and turns away from Bobby. _

Castiel: "Like you'd care."

_Bobby glares at the back of Castiel's head. _

Bobby: "Hey, I might! Besides I know the boys will care they still need our help so we've got do whatever it takes alright."

_Castiel looks at Bobby a bit confused. _

Castiel: "So wait, are you saying you actually care about me now?"

_Bobby pauses for a moment not sure what to say to him. _

Bobby: "Eh, I'll think about it."

_Castiel finally smiles a little at him_.

Bobby: "Don't do that all I said is I'll think about it."

_Castiel keeps smiling he knows that means Bobby is starting to care about him, but he's just too stubborn to admit it._

_Bobby sighs and rolls his eyes trying to remain as macho as possible under the situation. _

Bobby: "Look if I can't open it then is there anyone I mean anyone at all that can help us?"

_Castiel thinks for a moment about it. _

Castiel: "Maybe my brother Daniel might be willing to do it. He taught me how to open portals a long time ago."

Bobby: "Daniel?"

Castiel: "Yes, but you're going to have to pray first. He'll only come if you pray for his protection and speak up he's kind of hard of hearing."

_Bobby raises his eyebrows at him. _

Bobby: "Pray that's all I have to do?"

_Castiel puts the handkerchief down_

Castiel: "I haven't seen Daniel in over a century, but he knows we stopped Lucifer so that might win him over. He always hated Lucifer so tell him what's been going on and see if he'll help."

Bobby: "Alright, I'll get a prayer cloth and some holy water from my truck. You stay here and rest up because if all us fails we may need you to reopen the portal as a last resort so is there anything I can get to help speed up the healing process?"

_Castiel pauses to think._

Castiel: "A white castle burger would be nice or and some pie."

_Bobby stares at Castiel for a moment in shock. _

_Bobby finally laughs when he realizes what's going on. _

Bobby: "I tell you what; you've been hanging around Sam and Dean too long my friend."

_Castiel smiles then lies his head back down on the pillow to rest again. _

_Bobby goes out to his truck to get the things he needs to summon Daniel and decides to go ahead and look for a White Castle nearby so Castiel can get his strength back_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Scene: Lexi's House

Maria: "You girls ready?"

_Chelsea nods at her then looks back at the other girls. _

_Bryn and Krissy hold up their buckets full of holy water._

_Chelsea opens two of the upstairs windows in the front of the house overlooking the street where the demons are trying to break inside. _

_Maria whispers to them_.

Maria: "On the count of three. One! Two! THREE!"

_Bryn and Krissy dump the buckets of holy water on top of the demons heads below throwing gas cans into the house. _

_The demons curse in agony and back away from the house. _

_Chelsea quickly throws out another bucket of holy water while Bryn and Krissy run to the bathroom to fill up more water in their buckets from the tub._

_Bryn comes back with more water and throws it out the window. This keeps the demons distracted while Maria runs downstairs to the front porch area and quickly draws another devil's trap in front of the doors and windows with chalk so the demons can't come so close the house again. _

_Chelsea pours out more holy water then she hears a loud popping sound coming down the street. _

_Chelsea peeks her head a little further out the window and sees a big van with a polar bear on the side roaring down the street at top speeds towards the demon blaring a loud rock tune. One of the passengers inside the van shoots at them with a rifle forcing the demons to scatter backwards off the street._

_Chelsea stares in surprise to see this van. _

_Bryn and Krissy return with more buckets of holy water to pitch out at the demons. _

Chelsea: "Hey! Someone else is here."

_Bryn frowns with worry. _

Bryn: "Oh no its not more demons is it?"

Chelsea: "I don't think so I'm not sure who it is, but I think its more hunters."

_Krissy smiles when she hears that. _

Krissy: "Oh maybe it's Bobby!"

_Chelsea shrugs at her then looks out the window again as the van approaches the house_.

Chelsea: "That van looks familiar doesn't it? Let's go find out who it is!"

_The girls run down the stairs to the front door to see who is pulling up into Lexi's driveway. _

Maria: "Ashley? Ashley is that you?"

Ashley: "Hey girl!"

_Chelsea runs to open the garage door so the new visitors can park the van inside then she closes it so the demons don't get inside. _

_One demon runs up to the house and tries to get into the garage, but the driver of the van reverses and knocks the demon over. _

Maria: "Chelsea shut the door!"

_Chelsea pushes the garage door button to close it. _

_Ashley shoots at the demon which stuns him long enough for the garage door to close and them all to be inside of it safe from the rest of the demons. _

Maria: "How did you know where to find us?"

Ashley: "I got an email from Lexi the other day saying to come for this slumber party. I told her we'd be driving pass the Grand Canyon so I'd be late, but it looks like I showed up just in time. I brought my gun just in case there was any trouble she told me all about the threatening emails she'd been getting from Simpatico. I didn't expect all this though!"

_Ashley gets out of the car and hugs Maria and Chelsea. Bryn and Krissy are stunned when they look at who else just stepped out of the van. They immediately recognize who it is. _

Andy: "Welcome to hell ladies!"

_Andy slams the car door and smirks at them_.

Maria: "Andy? But, how are you here you're suppose to be."

Andy: "Dead! Yeah I know, but turns out when I died in my world I ended up in this one instead. See I'd been training my mind to control people's thoughts and I learn to control my own thoughts so well that when that Acheri attacked me I used what little strength I had left to channel my thoughts into a better place you know one where I wasn't being ripped apart by a damn demon. Well somehow I ended up back in my van, but I wasn't in Kansas anymore so to speak.

Chelsea smiles glad to see him alive again.

Chelsea: "You ended up here instead."

Andy: "Yep and ever sense I've been hunting down demons trying to prevent them from ruining this world the way they've done to mine. Then well I ran into Ashley here she told me about the fans. But, what I want to know is how come they aren't any Andy girls?"

_Andy pouts his lip out in disappointment. _

_Byrn and Krissy giggle at him for being so adorable. _

Ashley: "Yeah Andy saved my life. My stupid car broke down on my way here so I thought I was going die out there in the desert. Andy saw me walking and offered me a ride. I was just as shocked as ya'll to see him. I thought I was hallucinating from the heat at first. Once I calmed down I told him where I was going and all about the show. He insisted on driving me here so he could find out from Lexi all about this Simpatico chick and get her to leave us alone."

_Maria frowns when Ashley mentions Lexi. _

Maria: "Unfortunately, Lexi's not here she's been kidnapped by Simpatico."

Ashley: "Oh my God! Are you serious?"

_Maria nods at her._

_Ashley frowns sadly then looks at Andy_

Chelsea: "Yeah, and that's not all Sam and Dean are in this world now too."

_Andy puts his hand up to interrupt her. _

Andy: "Wait, Sam and Dean are here?"

Chelsea: "Yes, they are out there looking for Lexi right now!"

Andy: "Unbelievable, I should have known those two would get involved in this every time something strange and crazy happens to me somehow they end up being a part of it.

_Andy frowns and rubs his hair back in frustration with all of this bad news. _

Bryn: "Andy can you get us out of here we need to go find our other friends and make sure they are safe. These demons have had us trapped in here for hours and it's dangerous for us to stay here with all that gas inside!"

Krissy: "Well I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called the cops yet I mean I would if I saw creepy blacked eyed freaks throwing cans at my neighbor's house breaking out windows. Where is everybody?"

_Krissy frowns._

Andy: "They've probably killed the neighbors by now. It was pretty silent on the whole block when we drove in and all the lights were off too every one of them that's not a good sign."

Krissy: "Those sons of bitches! Damn it I hate demons!"

_Krissy pounds her fist in anger. _

_The other girls just look sad and terrified. _

Andy: "All right ladies. Gather up whatever supplies and weapons you've got we're blowing this poop stand."

_Maria nods and the girls all go into the house to collect their things._

Scene: Hertz Rental Car lot

_Ella looks at Laura, and Laura looks back at her. They both know that it is now or never, they are going to have to fight this SOB demon before he kills them and before his buddies arrive._

_Laura shoots the demon with her water gun full of holy water. _

_The demon groans and lunges towards them. _

_Ella punches the demon in the face then knees him in the balls. _

_Laura opens the car door and yells at Ella_

Laura: "Get in! Get in!"

_Ella steps on the demon's back to get into the car on the passenger's side. _

_The demon grabs Ella's foot and tries to drag her out of the car._

_Ella hits him in the head with her gun as hard as he can, but it's not enough the demon keeps pulling at her. _

_Laura turns the car on and quickly puts it in reverse. She turns the wheel hard and the demon hangs on for dear life. Laura finally slams the car against another car in the lot and crushes the demon between the two cars. _

_The demon gets up quick angrier than ever. Ella slams her car door and Laura hits the locks on the door as she drives off._

_Two other demons block the exit from the parking lot, but Laura doesn't care she hits the gas peddle as hard as humanly possible and floors it. _

_She rams the car right into them knocking both demons to the ground as the roll off into the grass. _

_The car bounces and jolts as it rolls over the curb hard and back onto the street. _

_Laura swerves the car around back into the direction they need to go and they continue on as fast as Laura can towards Lexi's house. _

_Ella and Laura arrive just in time to see Andy's van headed down Commerce St_

_Laura pauses at a stop sign then honks at his van. Both of them are shocked to see it at all. _

_Ashley looks over recognizes them and tells Andy to stop the car. _

_Andy stops his van as he crosses the intersection then rolls down his window to talk to Laura. _

Andy: "Yeah?"

_Laura gasps when she sees him. _

Laura: "Andy!"

_Ella looks at Andy too just as shocked._

Andy: "Let me guess, you girls are Lexi's friends too?"

_Laura nods at him as she stares. _

Andy: "Good, we were just coming to look for you. We can't stay here they'll be coming after us any minute."

Laura: "You mean more demons right? We just ran into a few ourselves."

Ella: "Has anyone heard from the others?"

_Chelsea opens the back door to Andy's van and steps out of the car. _

_Chelsea hops into the backseat of the Toyota so she can talk to Laura and Ella._

Chelsea: "Simpatico is keeping Lexi at some place over on Tenaya Creek Road. They were headed over there to rescue her last time we heard from them."

Ella: "Well we should go to then. They may need back up."

_Laura nods in agreement_

_Andy suddenly yells at them_

Andy: "Look Out!"

_Laura barely has time to look up at Andy before a cop car full of demons plows right into the back of the Toyota and pushes it straight into the intersection. _

Ella: "Damn it!"

_Ella fights to unbuckle her seatbelt quickly. _

_Ashley pulls out her gun again and shoots out the tires on the cop car so it can't go anywhere. _

_Andy pulls out his own gun this time too and shoots at the demons inside the car to keep them distracted then he yells at the other girls in the Toyota. _

Andy: "Run! Get out now! They're coming!"

_Chelsea jumps out of the car though extremely rattled by all the loud shooting and after just being slammed against the car seats. _

_Laura gets out next and sees why Andy is yelling at them a huge fire engine is barreling down Tropical St. right towards the intersection of Commerce and Tropical. She knows it's about to collide with the Toyota in a matter of seconds and crush them to death. _

Laura: "Ella come on get out now!"

Ella: "I can't I'm stuck!"

_Laura frowns in fear_

_Ella struggles as hard as she can but the seatbelt is jammed and she can't get loose. _

_Chelsea opens Ella's car door and pulls at the seatbelt trying to help her get free. _

Ella: "Just leave me here!"

Chelsea: "No!"

_Chelsea keeps pulling on Ella's seatbelt._

Ella: "Go before it's too late! Go!"

Chelsea: "No! We're not leaving you here!"

_Ella pushes her backwards _

_Andy closes his eyes and uses his mind to turn the Toyota back on and push it out of the path of the oncoming fire truck. _

_Ella screams in shock as the car moves out of the way. _

_Chelsea screams too as she finally let's go of Ella's seatbelt. _

_Maria runs towards Chelsea and pushes her out of the way of the fire engine both of them narrowly escaping being running over as they roll on the street towards the sidewalk. _

_They all realize that the fire engine driver must be possessed by a demon and will be backing up to kill them soon, so Bryn and Krissy quickly jump out of the back of the van run over to the Toyota and use a sharp knife to cut off Ella's seatbelt_.

_Chelsea and Maria run over to the van and quickly get inside. Bryn, Krissy and Ella follow them in and slam the door shut. _

Ella: "Thank you! You saved my life! I love you guys!"

_Bryn smiles at her._

Bryn: "Yeah well that's what friends are for, now come on let's go save Lexi!"

_Ella smiles and wraps her arms around Andy's shoulders._

Ella: "Thank you!"

_Andy: Don't mention it! Now let's haul ass! _

_Andy starts driving again headed for Tenaya Creek Road as fast he's can with a blaring fire truck chasing after his van trying to run them all off the road. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Scene: Simpatico's Hideout

_The hideout is set up inside a big abandoned storage facility on Tenaya Creek Road. The building has a parking lot wrapped around all four sides and inside the building are large metal containers and construction equipment. _

_Lexi sighs and sadly looks over at her captor. _

Lexi: "I need to use the bathroom."

Simpatico: "So?"

Lexi: "So let me go! I promise I won't try and run there's no way to get out anyway right?"

Simpatico: "I can get out, but you can't. You can piss on yourself for all I care."

_Lexi frowns in disgust at her. _

Lexi: "You know you can't win right? You can't make us stop loving Supernatural and you won't be able kill us all someone will stop you!"

Simpatico: "People in this world are totally ignorant they have no idea what's coming. I don't have to kill every fan. I only have to kill Sam and Dean."

_Simpatico pulls out a bottle of red pills. She shallows two of them without even drinking water. _

Lexi: "What are you on drugs too?"

_Lexi stares at the demon then realizes something about Simpatico_.

Lexi: "You're sick aren't you?"

_Simpatico's eyes change colors after taking her medicine, but she tries to hide it from Lexi's view. _

Simpatico: "Soon I will be the most powerful demon in this world and no one will be able to stop me!"

Lexi: "It's just a television show for crying out loud!"

Simpatico: "You are a fool haven't you figured it out yet? They're real! It's all real! Sam and Dean are coming here. They are going to try and rescue you like and when they do BOOM!"

_Lexi watches in horror as Simpatico shows her the bomb detonation device. _

Simpatico: "Once they are here it'll all be over for all of you and there will be no more Supernatural for you pathetic fans to watch."

_Lexi rolls her eyes in disbelief._

Lexi: "Do you even watch the show? Even if they die it won't matter the angels will just bring them back stupid!"

Simpatico: "Not this time! This isn't their world its mine! The angels aren't coming here to save them if they die and they won't be able to return to their world either I'll make sure of that."

_Simpatico laughs with pride. _

Lexi: "My friends are too smart to fall for this lame trap! You're plan will fail just like all the other demons' plans."

Simpatico: "You have no idea what I'm capable of fangirly. I'm very different from any other demon and that's what counts."

_Lexi frowns and raises an eyebrow._

Lexi: "You don't seem that different, what makes you so special?"

Simpatico: "I'm the only one who's actually seen the show. I've studied them for years. Sam and Dean will expect this to be a trap, so they will scope the place out first. They won't let any of your friends inside until they make sure its safe. And just like on the show they're always more vulnerable when they bring along other people look what happened to Ellen and Jo, to Andy and Ash even Bobby was killed. Your friends are next! There will be no resurrection for them once they die they won't be coming back! You are all just regular humans and in this world death is ultimate that's why I chose this place to lure the brothers here."

Lexi: "It won't work! You will fail do you hear me! Supernatural is the best television show on you can't make us stop loving it."

_Lexi struggles to get loose from the chair she's strapped in. _

_Simpatico shakes her head frustrated with Lexi's yelling. _

Simpatico: "Oh just shut up!"

_Simpatico grabs a towel and gags Lexi so she can't complain anymore. Then the demon walks back over to her work table and emails another message to the Winchesters. _

Scene: Outside Simpatico's Hideout

_Sam and Dean are sitting in the Impala when Sam's cell phone rings._

Sam: "Hello?"

Maria: "Sam, its me Maria, we're on our way now."

Sam: "But, how did you get pass the demons?"

Maria: "We got some more help. Andy is here with us."

_Maria hands Andy Ashley's cell phone. _

Andy: "Sam! Is that you?"

_Sam looks over at Dean in total shock to hear Andy's voice again. _

Sam: "Andy?"

_Dean stares back at Sam looking just as confused and very worried. _

Andy: "Yeah, so what's your plan?"

Sam: "Our plan?"

_Andy rolls his eyes_

Andy: "To get the girl Sam! What's the plan?"

Sam: "I uh Andy is this really you?"

Andy: "I know. I know I'm supposed to be dead, well surprise! Look I'll explain it all when we get there just sit tight."

Sam: "But."

Andy: "Sorry can't talk now Sam! I've got a fire engine riding my ass!"

_Sam can hear the girls yelling from the back of the Van for Andy to look out. _

Sam: "Andy?"

_The call drops and Sam stares at his phone in shock. _

Dean: "Sammy?"

Sam: "Dean! Andy's alive! He's bringing the rest of the girls here now."

Dean: "What! How is that possible? Andy's been dead for years!"

Sam: "Yeah well when do the people we know ever just stay dead?"

_Dean pauses for a moment and realizes Sam's got a point. _

Dean: "So what do we do then?"

Sam: "Wait here I guess until they get here. Then we can see for ourselves if it's the real Andy or not."

_Dean sighs and sits back against his chair for a few seconds_.

_Sam opens Lexi's laptop again _

Dean: "Yeah I'm bored I'm going to check this place out."

_Dean gets out of the car and stretches his legs. Then Dean starts to walk towards the building. _

_Sam frowns at him rolls down the window and yells out at him. _

Sam: "Dean, what are you doing? I just said."

_Dean interrupts him. _

Dean: "Don't worry, I won't go inside. I'm just going to do a perimeter check real quick."

Sam: "I really think we should just stay in the car."

Dean: "I'm a big boy Sam. I'll be back in five, ten minutes tops."

Sam: "But, I don't think it's a good idea."

Dean: "Five minutes I promise."

_Sam sighs irritated with Dean's restless behavior. _

Sam: "Fine just hurry back!"

_Dean nods at his little brother then turns towards the facility and pulls out his gun. _

_Dean begins making his way around the building checking for any sign of movement inside or any trip wires that may be outside. _

_He doesn't' want the girls to get hurt or even have to come inside so he desperately hopes to find some sort of secret way in that he and Sam can use while the others keep watch. _

_Subena gets out of the car and goes over to the Impala. She knocks on the window. _

_Sam rolls the window down_

Subena: "Where is Dean going?"

Sam: "He's doing a perimeter check he'll be back in a few minutes."

Subena: 'Are you sure that's safe Sam?"

Sam: "No, but none of this is safe."

_Subena sighs feeling very worried about this whole situation. _

Subena: "We really need to get Lexi out of there soon who knows what that demon is doing to her why are we just sitting here?"

Sam: "We will get her we're just waiting for your other friends to arrive. They called and said they were coming, but some demons may be chasing them."

Subena: "Oh my God! Are they alright?"

Sam: "I hope so they're with an old friend of ours named Andy so he'll protect them."

_Subena stares at Sam like he's gone mad._

Subena: "Andy! But, Andy died in All Hells Break Loose Part One right before you were killed."

_Sam nods at her._

Sam: "I know."

_Subena shakes her head in disbelief and confusion_

Subena: "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Sam: "Yeah I know that too."

_Dean suddenly comes running back towards the Impala._

Dean: "I saw someone coming!"

_Sam immediately gets out of the car _

Sam: "Who is it Simpatico?"

_Dean shrugs. _

Dean: "Don't know for sure, but someone's coming."

_Sam quickly pulls out a rifle from the backseat of the Impala and points it at the facility _

_A big door used to let delivery trucks into the facility begins to open up slowly and the chain creaks loudly as it opens up. _

_Sam steps in front of Subena in case someone inside comes out to attack. _

Subena: "Its time girls!"

_Liss and Tamina get out of the car and Liss draws a salt ring on the ground around the entire car. _

Dean: "Get in the salt ring!"

_Subena moves forward away from the ring. _

Subena: "I want go with you guys."

Dean: "No, it's too dangerous! Get in!"

Subena: "But?"

_Dean gives her a stern look_

_Subena pouts, but finally walks over and steps into the salt ring with her friends. _

Dean: "Sam, you ready for this?"

_Sam nods at him then stares at the opening door as they slowly move closer to it. _

Dean: "Come out!"

_No one answers him_

Dean: "Show us the girl!"

_Sam and Dean stare into the darkness of the facility anxiously waiting a reply, but still there is none. _

Dean: "Alright time to get crazy!"

_Dean goes back over to Impala and gets in. Sam follows and gets in on the passenger's side. _

_Dean turns the car on and signs the headlights into the big open facility doorway to see if they can see anything. _

_A bright light much brighter than the headlights signs back out at them. _

_Dean blocks his eyes with his hand and turns towards Sam_

Dean: "What the hell is that?"

_Sam also covers his eyes._

Sam: "I don't know, but it's like the portal light Castiel made for us!"

Dean: "Another portal?"

_Sam nods at him._

_The Impala starts to move forward towards the portal light emanating from the building. _

Sam: "What are you doing?"

Dean: "Its not me!"

Sam: "Crap we're getting sucked in!"

Dean: "Damn it!"

Sam: "Get out!"

_Sam jumps out of the car and does a fast tuck and roll onto the cement._

_Dean jumps out on the other_ side, _but stands up immediately then grabs his gun out and starts shooting at the light in the doorway. _

Dean: "Leave my car alone!"

Sam: "Dean!"

_Dean jumps up and tries to get in front of his car and push it back away from the light_

Sam: "Are you crazy just let it go?"

Dean: "No, it's my car Sam!"

_Sam starts to shoot at the light too, but nothing happens. _

Subena: "Come on we've got help them save the Impala!"

Liss: "But, Dean told us to stay here!"

Tamina: "Well screw that we didn't come here to just stand around and watch them die or lose their car!"

_Subena nods at Tamina and they girls run out of the circle_

Liss: "Alright! Alright!"

_Subena, Liss and Tamina run over the Impala and they all help Dean push the Impala but the suction from the portal is incredibly strong _

_Liss frowns in frustration as they try to push the car._

_Subena and Sam begin to perspire from all the heat coming from the portal light. _

_Tamina digs her feet into the ground harder, but the Impala keeps pushing them all closer to the doorway. _

Sam: "You are all going to get killed. Stop it!"

_They don't pay him any attention. _

_Sam runs straight towards the facility he shatters a window with his gun and crawls through the broken glass. _

Dean: "Sam!"

_Sam searches frantically for any sign of life inside. _

_Sam hears Lexi's muffled shrieks and noises as she bangs the chair she's tied up into against the wall. _

_Sam pulls out his gun and holds it in front of him prepared to shoot anything that tries to stop him. _

Dean: "Girls just forget it! It's too late I've got go help Sam!"

Subena: "No! We can do this!"

_Dean sadly frowns _

Dean: "Saving them is more important. Just let it go."

Tamina: "But?"

_Dean lets go of his precious baby and turns away in silent sadness_

_He refuses to cry though every part of him wants too. _

_The girls finally move out of the way and the Impala is quickly sucked into the light until it totally disappears from sight. _

_Dean runs over the broken window to go find Sam inside the facility. _

_Dean yells back at the girls. _

Dean: "Get back in the salt ring and stay there!"

Subena: "This sucks!"

Tamina: "Let's follow him."

Liss: "No! We promised to listen to him remember! He let us come this far we owe him that much! Let's just wait here someone needs to tell the others what happened when they arrive."

Subena: "But, Lexi."

Liss: "They will get her Subena, just chill out!"

Subena: "Fine!"

_Subena tries to start walking back towards the salt ring around their car when she finds that she's stuck an unable to go forward. _

_Tamina starts to scream as she gets pull towards the portal. _

_Liss reaches for her Tamina's hand, but it's too late Tamina gets sucked in by the light coming from the portal!_

Liss: "Tamina? Oh my God! Tamina! Tamina! Dean! Dean come quick! Damn it! He can't hear me!"

Subena: "Liss you warn the others when they get here. I'm going in after her!"

Liss: "No! You'll die too!"

_Subena grabs Liss's arm and shoves her out of the path of the light. _

Liss: "No, oh my God!"

Subena: "I'll be okay, I'll find her!"

_Subena lets herself get sucked in by the light and into the portal._

_Liss covers her eyes from the light as it starts to make the ground shake very hard. _

_Liss finally reopens her eyes to see her friends are gone and the light has totally disappeared. The doorway quickly slams shut again. _

_Liss begins to cry alone in the parking lot terrified she'll never see her friends or the Winchesters alive again. _

Scene: Inside Simpatico's Hideout

_Sam slowly moves closer to the center of the room keeping his head as low as possible prepared to shoot if Simpatico should appear. _

_Lexi shakes and rattles in her chair trying as hard as she can to break free. _

_Lexi's chair falls over to the side and she yelps. _

_Sam hears it and comes around the corner behind a bunch of big crates._

_Lexi can only see his shoes and the bottom of her jeans. She has no idea its her favorite hero coming to rescue her. Lexi assumes it's another demon so she closes her eyes preparing to be attacked any second by the creature. _

_Sam looks around for any side of the Simpatico first then he rushes over to Lexi's side and pulls her up in her chair. _

_Lexi squirms still trying to get free afraid to open her eyes. Sam whispers in her ear softly to calm her. _

Sam: "Lexi, its okay we're here to rescue you. My name's Sam."

_Lexi immediately opens her eyes and is completely shocked to see Sam Winchester standing beside her so close she can feel his hands removing the straps binding her to the chair. _

_Lexi can't believe it she feels her hold body tinkling with excitement. She wants to scream out, but knows that will only bring demon down on them so she keeps quiet. _

Lexi: "Sam! You're real! It's really you?

_Sam quietly nods at her _

_Sam finishes removing the straps and Lexi can't help herself she jumps up from the chair and hugs him. _

_Lexi grins at him super excited to finally be rescued. She will never forget this moment as long as she lives. _

Lexi: "You came just to save me. Oh my God I love you Sam! Thank you! Thank you!"

_Sam smiles quickly pats her on the back then whispers again._

Sam: "Come on let's get you out of here."

_Sam can tell Lexi is about to say something else to him because she's so excited to see him so he_ _puts his finger to his lips indicating for her to remain quiet as they move through the facility, but it just makes Lexi want to kiss him staring at his beautiful lips. _

_Sam takes her hand and is prepared to head back the way he came in when from behind he randomly gets hits by a large sack full of bricks which knocks his gun across the room. _

_Sam tumbles forward and hits his head on the concrete floor. _

_Lexi rushes to help him up, but is quickly attacked by Simpatico with a sharp knife in her hand. _

_Lexi screams and dodges out of the way as the knife slices her shirt instead of her flesh. Out of pure survival instinct she punches Simpatico in the chest and knocks the demon back just a little, but it's enough for Dean. _

_Dean starts shooting Simpatico in the back. _

_Lexi puts her hand down on top of Sam to avoid getting hit by a stray bullet. _

_The demon inside Simpatico turns to face Dean with eyes as black as coal._

_Dean pulls out a bottle of holy water from his pocket and throws it in her face. _

_Simpatico smokes and screeches from the water. _

_Dean begins saying an exorcism ready to send her back to hell, but Simpatico charges at him full speed and knocks him down. _

_Simpatico punches him, but Dean kicks the demon off. _

Simpatico: "You're done for now stupid."

Dean: "Shut up and die bitch!"

_Dean starts the exorcism again, but the demon just smirks one final time then smokes out of the body of the poor deranged ex fan it has been possessing. Thick black smoke rises up and blasts out through the windows on the roof sending broken glass down upon them. _

_Lexi covers Sam's head to keep the glass from shredding up his face. _

Dean: "Get up we got to go now!"

_Lexi looks at him then back at unconscious Sam. Lexi tries to shake Sam and get him to wake up, but he doesn't._

_Lexi frowns then turns and yells at Dean._

Lexi: "Dean! Help! He's hurt!"

_Dean rushes over and helps Lexi lift his brother up. _

Dean: "Damn it! Sam you need to lay of the burritos you are getting heavier."

_Lexi frowns worried that Sam hasn't woken up yet and even more worried about how they are going to escape. _

_Dean puts Sam's arms on his shoulder and Lexi helps keep Sam steady as they start walking towards the entrance. _

Dean: "We've got to hurry Simpatico's got this place wired up ready to blow. I saw some C4 when I came in. Lexi, your friends our outside waiting for you they've been through a lot trying to rescue you."

_Lexi smiles at him happy to hear her friends are okay. _

Lexi: "Thank you for saving me Dean!"

_Dean nods at her. _

Dean: "We're not out of the clear yet so keep moving babe."

_Lexi walks a little faster while still trying to help Dean with Sam. _

_The seconds tick away on the bombs placed around the building …__**Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven. **_

_Lexi pushes the button to open the large crane door up. _

_As the door slowly moves up Lexi sees Liss crying in the parking lot in front of her. _

Lexi: "Liss!"

_**...Six**_

_Liss looks up in shock to see them still alive. She gasps at the sight of them. _

_Liss stands up then frowns when she realizes that they are walking through the same door where the portal just open up and sucked Subena and Tamina away. _

_She yells at them not to go through it because she's afraid they might activate the portal again. ._

Liss: "No don't! Stop!"

…_**.Five**_

Dean: "Go on get of here!"

Lexi: "No, its okay I'll stay with you."

Dean: "I said move it now!"

…_**. Four**_

_Lexi gets scared when he yells and realizes he's serious. _

_Dean pushes Lexi out of the door just as the chain breaks causing the door to slam shut with Sam and Dean still inside the building. _

_Lexi shouts at the door and frowns. _

Lexi: "Dean! Sam!"

_**Three… Two… One! **_

_Liss runs up to her grabs Lexi just in time and pulls her to safety before she is burned by the fire blasting through the broken windows. _

_The bombs all go off and rip the building apart right before their eyes. _

_Lexi cries out in total shock as she lies on the ground of the parking lot with Liss. _

Lexi: "No! SAM! DEAN!"

_Tears begin to stream down Liss's face again as she stares at the wreckage in front of them. _

Liss: "They're gone Lexi. They're gone from this world! Subena and Tamina are gone too."

_Lexi can't even bare to look as the fire consumes the facility filling the air with smoke and ashes. _

_Liss and Lexi continue crying, Liss looks up and see's Andy's van approaching the parking lot. _

_Andy parks the car and all the girls in his van jump out horrified by the sight in front of their eyes. _

_None of them can speak they just stare at the burning building and realize they're too late. _

_Andy angrily slams his fist against the steering wheel he can't believe this is happening. _

_All the girls one by one begin to break down in tears. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Scene: Winchester's Hotel Room

_The alarm clock in the room starts beeping. You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC begins to play on the radio station. _

"_**She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes**_

_**Telling me no lies  
Knocking me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there**_

'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -

Shook me all night long

Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause

_**Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing**_

'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -

Shook me all night long"

_Subena opens her eyes slowly she tries to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the sun shining through the windows._

_She can feel the warm mattress underneath her and for a moment Subena thinks she's back home in her own cozy bed. _

_Her eyes open wide and she sits up in bed staring out at the room she's in feeling completely shocked to be there. _

_Subena hits the buttons on top of the alarm clock to stop the annoying, loud beeping and to turn off the radio. _

_Tamina is lying in another bed still asleep. _

Subena: "Tamina? Hey wake up! Come on wake up girl!"

_Subena gets up and shakes Tamina's arm to wake her._

_Tamina is startled by it and abruptly sits up in bed looking very bewildered and confused. _

Tamina: "What? What happened?"

Subena: "I don't know the last thing I remember is being outside of Simpatico's warehouse and that bright light sucking us in to it. We must have gotten teleported somewhere else."

Tamina: "Holy crap! What are we going to do Bena? Where are we?"

_Subena grabs the remote off the nightstand between the two beds then she presses the power button to turn the television on. _

_A beautiful busty Asian woman appears on the screen advertising an upcoming Casa Erotica porn special. _

_Subena frowns and quickly changes the channel. _

_She notices over the television there are several pieces of papers tacked up to the walls. Some of them are newspaper clippings, some police reports, and wanted pictures of possible suspects. Also, there are lots of notes scribbled in blue and black ink all over yellow post-its stuck on the papers. _

_Tamina looks around the room and a duffle bag inside the slightly opened closet nearby her bed catches her attention. _

_Tamina moves off the bed to retrieve the bag, but her hand hits a sharp metal object under one of the pillows._

Tamina: "Ouch!"

_She snatches her hand back. _

_Tamina grabs the pillow and tosses it on the floor._

_Subena can tell she's freaked out by something. _

Subena: "What is it?"

_Tamina picks up the dagger lying on the bed. She nervously holds it away from her body with two fingers as she stares at it. _

Tamina: "Who would put this there?"

_Subena looks at the dagger then smiles at Tamina for a moment._

Subena: "Hey, think about it! Who do we know that keeps weapons hidden under the pillows while they sleep and pins research materials to the walls?"

_Tamina thinks for a second then gasps in excitement._

Tamina: "We're in Sam and Dean's room!"

_Subena nods as she moves over to sit on Tamina's bed next to her._

Subena: "That portal must have sent us to their Supernatural world."

_Tamina once again looks around the entire room this time very amazed by it._

Tamina: "This is freaking insane woman! I can't believe we are actually inside Sam and Dean's world in their beds!"

_Subena grins and lies back on the bed for a moment relishing the moment. _

_Tamina puts the dagger on the nightstand then peaks under the bed._

_She finds a computer underneath it and a salt can. _

_Tamina pulls them up onto the bed._

Tamina: "Hey you should go check and see what's under the other one?"

_Subena gets up again and bends down to look under the other bed. _

_Subena finds a loaded shotgun and a canister filled with holy water. _

_Tamina turns the computer on._

Tamina: "This must be Sam's computer, but damn it's locked! I need a password to get in."

_Subena tries to think of what the password might be. _

_A buzzing sound starts coming from inside the nightstand drawer._

_Tamina frowns nervously as she opens it to see what's inside._

_Tamina takes out the vibrating cell phone._

Tamina: "Should I answer it?"

Subena: "Yes!"

_Tamina presses a button on the phone._

Tamina: "Hello, this is Tamina speaking."

_The person on the other end immediately hangs up. _

She stares at the phone a bit confused.

Tamina: "They hung up."

Subena: "Well check and see if Bobby's number is in there? Maybe he can help us?"

Tamina: "Yeah, good idea!"

_Tamina opens up the address book inside the cell phone and the first name she finds is Bobby._

_Tamina calls him while Subena gets up to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the room. _

_Subena takes a drink then goes to the closet to retrieve Dean's duffle bag. _

_Subena starts rummaging through it and is delighted to find John's journal inside. _

_Bobby doesn't answer instead it goes to his voicemail. _

Tamina: "Shoot! He's not home! Now what are we going to do? We need to get back to our world and help the others save Lexi!"

Subena: "Hey try Cas then."

Tamina: "Okay."

_Tamina finds Castiel's name in the phone right under Bobby's and calls him. _

_Castiel answers his phone, but his voice sounds very groggy and tired. _

Castiel: "Hello?"

_Tamina smiles when she hears his voice and jumps off the bed with happiness. _

Tamina: "Castiel, is it really you?"

Castiel: "Of course who else would it be Sam? Wait, why do you sound like more of a girl than usual?"

_Tamina giggles into the phone at his response._

Tamina: "I'm not Sam, dude. My name is Tamina, I'm just calling on Sam's phone because we're in the boys' hotel room and we need your help."

Castiel: "I suggest you come back later then miss. They are busy out of town right now so this isn't a good time for any sexual trysts. Besides it's a Sunday you ladies should be in church."

_Tamina frowns. _

Tamina: "No, you don't understand we're not some hookers! We're fans of theirs!"

_Castiel sighs as he reaches for the door knob to the Winchester's room and opens it. _

_He stares at them with irritated curiosity. _

Castiel: "What's the difference?"

_Tamina and Subena both gasp in surprise to see him coming into the room. _

_Castiel frowns at them. _

Castiel: "You two need to leave."

Subena: "Oh my God! It's really you!"

Tamina: "Holy shit! Opps sorry, I mean I didn't mean that."

Castiel: "What?"

Tamina: "Shit, its just I didn't mean to say that to an angel."

_Castiel just continues to stare and frown._

_Tamina blushes as her hands nervously shake. She turns off the phone. _

Castiel: "Look, what do you want?"

Subena: "Listen, we were accidentally teleported here from Simpatico's warehouse. We're Lexi's friends the ones who called you before remember?"

_Castiel walks over and stands in the middle of the room in front of the television. _

Castiel: "You're from the other side aren't you?"

Tamina: "Yes! It's nice to finally meet you."

_Tamina smiles at him and holds out her hand to shake his, but he doesn't shake her hand. _

_Instead he walks over to the other side of the room and sits on the bed. _

Castiel: "No, you aren't supposed to be here. This is very bad."

_Tamina starts to get nervous listening to Castiel's concerned tone of voice. _

Tamina: "Why Cas?"

Castiel: "Because you've breached the space time continuum and have jeopardize both realities. This will lead to catastrophic destruction of your universe if supernatural creatures manage to escape through the portal. We must close it down right away."

_He pauses for a moment._

Castiel: "And don't call me Cas it sounds too much like ass!"

_Tamina bites her lip to keep from laughing right then. _

Subena: "Okay so Castiel how do we close the portal?"

Castiel: "First, we have to find where the portal is located. It could be miles away from here by now."

_Bobby pulls up in his truck outside of the motel room. He gets out of the car and comes inside the room carrying a big box of supplies and books. _

_Trying to do her best Pamela Barnes impression, Subena grins and runs up to help him with the box. _

Subena: "Bobby!"

Tamina: "Hi!"

_Bobby stares at them confused then looks at Castiel._

Bobby: "Who are they?"

Castiel: "Fans from the other side."

Bobby: "What on earth are ya'll doing here?"

Subena: "We got teleported by this weird machine."

Tamina: "We were trying to rescue our friend Lexi from a demon named Simpatico. Sam and Dean were helping us to save her."

_Bobby's eyes light up eager to know more. _

Bobby: "Are they finally back now too?"

_Subena sadly frowns at him. _

Subena: "I don't think so Bobby."

Bobby: "Damn! Well now we're definitely going to need that angel friend of yours."

_Castiel sits on Dean's bed to rest himself. _

Castiel: "Yes, did you get the prayer cloth? We're going to need it to summon him"

Bobby: "Yep it's all here."

_Bobby starts pulling out books, bottles, candles and a prayer cloth from the box he brought in. _

Tamina: "You need any help?"

_Bobby looks at her still not sure if he should trust them._

_Bobby grabs a bottle of holy water and hands it to her._

Bobby: "What did you same your name was again darlin?"

_She smiles at him as she opens the bottle up._

Tamina: "I'm Tamina and this is my friend Subena."

Subena: "But, you can call me Bena or even Benaboo if you'd prefer."

Bobby: "Uh huh. Okay look just take step back how do we know you're really who you say you are?"

Tamina: "We're not demons Bobby. Here I'll prove it to ya."

_Tamina drinks some of the holy water. It tastes terrible, but she does her best not to gag. _

_Bobby stares for a moment then watches as Tamina hands the bottle to Subena. _

_She drinks some and sticks her tongue out afterwards. _

Subena: "Gross it tastes like cat pee. Do we have to cut ourselves with silver knives to? I might throw up a little. I hate bleeding."

_Tamina nods starting to get nervous._

Tamina: "And besides we're not shifters either or ghouls."

_Tamina pinches her skin pulling it a little to show it doesn't come off. _

_Bobby frowns and pulls out his silver knife from a back pocket anyway despite their protests._

_Tamina winces at the sight of it_.

Bobby: "Castiel, what do you think? Should we trust them?"

Castiel: "Don't worry they're human. I can tell just summon Daniel so we can get this done."

_Bobby puts the knife down on the table next to the box._

_Subena sighs in relief that they don't have to cut themselves._

_Bobby takes out a folded up white prayer cloth._

Bobby: "Here go ahead and grab the other end."

_Tamina holds on to the cloth and helps Bobby spread it out on the floor. _

Bobby: "Bena, light some candles would ya."

_Subena nods at him. _

_Castiel pulls out a package of matches from his trench coat then hands them to her. _

_Subena lights three candles and Bobby places them on top of the prayer cloth in a triangle. _

Bobby: "Hit the lights."

_Tamina turns off the light and Subena grabs the remote then turns off the television set. _

_Bobby starts to flip through one of his books._

_Castiel finally stands back up and moves to a corner of the prayer cloth. _

_Bobby stands next to the opposite corner from him. The girls decide to follow suit and both take positions opposite each other next to the prayer cloth. _

_Bobby begins to recite a prayer in Latin._

_Subena closes her eyes just in case. _

_Tamina takes one look at her then does the same. She opens her eyes to take a couple of peeks just to make sure Castiel and Bobby are still there. _

_After several minutes of praying, Castiel starts to get a bit restless._

Castiel: "Daniel! I know you can hear us! Get down here! We need to talk!"

_Bobby rolls his eyes and closes his prayer book. _

Bobby: "You think yelling at him is going to work?"

Castiel: "He's just being stubborn! We have sort of a twisted history together. Come on! Show your face, don't be a coward!"

_Subena looks at Tamina for a second and both are wondering the same thing about Daniel and Castiel's history with each other. _

_The television set turns on to a religious channel. _

_The preacher on the television is in the middle of a sermon talking about the story of Daniel and the Lion's Den._

_Castiel begins to talk to the television set._

Castiel: "Daniel must you always make me do this? It's really not funny any more."

_The preacher on the television continues to talk to his congregation. _

_Castiel groans to himself irritated by Daniel's stubbornness to come unless he humbles himself before the angel. _

Castiel: "Fine I'll do it!"

_Castiel quietly begins to remove all of his clothes. _

_Bobby frowns at him._

Bobby: "What in the hell?"

_Subena opens her eyes surprise to see Castiel undressing and very excited about it._

_Tamina blushes and tries to look away for a moment, but can't stop staring at him._

Bobby: "Is this really necessary?"

_Castiel ignores him and continues until he's entirely nude. Castiel bends down on his knees on top of the prayer cloth. Then he looks up at the ceiling._

Castiel: "Alright, I come to you in humble reverence. Daniel please show some mercy. Please!"

_Bobby looks away embarrassed for him. _

_After a few more minutes of Castiel praying to the ceiling loud roaring sounds begin. _

_The entire room starts to shake and the television turns to static._

_Subena and Tamina look at each other very frightened by it._

_Castiel stands perfectly still anticipating Daniel's emergence. _

_A large invisible claw swipes Castiel's chest knocking him backwards onto the bed._

Subena: "Cas! No!"

_Bobby grabs each girl by the arm and pulls them away._

Bobby: "Run! Get out of here now!"

_A large invisible beast grabs Bobby's ankle and yanks him to the floor. _

_The candles fall over and catch the cloth on fire._

_Tamina screams out. Subena jumps towards her and races for the front door._

_She opens it and a tall very thin man is standing in front of her. _

_Huge gusts of wind blow the door back and the supernatural winds created by Daniel's appearance blow out the fire caused by the overturned candles. _

_Subena gasps at the sight of him._

Daniel: "Aslan! Ari! Enough for now!"

_The invisible gryphons stop attacking them and stand still._

_Daniel steps into the room and Subena almost trips over Bobby as she moves to get out of his way._

_She groans and grabs onto Tamina. The two of them get on top of Sam's bed and Tamina reaches for Dean's shotgun. _

Bobby: "What the hell are those freaking things?"

Daniel: "Oh excuse my gryphons they can be a bit overprotective it's been a long time since someone has dared to summon me to earth."

_He cruelly chuckles a bit as he walks over to pet them then looks at Castiel's naked body and laughs some more. _

Daniel: "Sit boys!"

_The gryphons flop on the ground with a loud thud as they pant out their tongues leaving puddles of drool on the floor. _

_Castiel sits up on the edge of the bed holding his bloody bare chest and glares at Daniel. _

Castiel: "You didn't have to bring them!"

Daniel: "Yes I did. I can't be too careful after everything that's happened down here lately."

_Castiel touches his chest and groans in pain as blood seeps out of his vessel._

Daniel: "Those scratches are nothing compared to what they can do. You got off lucky old friend."

_Bobby gets up off the floor and hobbles to a chair. His jeans are ripped apart and there are two teeth marks on the back of his left ankle. _

_He grabs his knife and holds it ready to stab Daniel or the lions if they try to attack again._

_Daniel turns towards Bobby and sneers at him._

Daniel: "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

_Bobby glares back at the angel and grips the knife tighter. _

Castiel: "Can we just talk Daniel please? We need your help?"

Daniel: "So now you want my help all of sudden my Castiel how the mighty have fallen. I mean did you really think you could get away with helping to jump start the apocalypse!

_Castiel frowns at him. _

Castiel: "That is over now! I didn't know what Zachariah was really planning at the time!"

_Daniel doesn't believe him. _

Daniel: "It's not over you can't just put the devil back in the box and expect everything to go back to the way it was after you betrayed us. What you did was reckless and stupid. Thousands of God fearing angels are dead because of it. Why in God's name should I help you or those Winchesters you're always hanging around?"

_Castiel sighs and covers up his privates a bit with the sheets on the bed_.

Bobby: "Because we saved this planet from Lucifer that's why!"

_Daniel twists around to look at Bobby. _

Daniel: "So am I supposed to be impressed or something?"

Bobby: "Try being grateful you arrogant son of a bitch!"

Daniel: "Bobby Singer right? You're calling me arrogant?"

_Daniel haughtily laughs at him. _

Daniel: "Now that is funny coming from you. I've heard your prayers you know. I was upstairs listening and they were just so pathetic and selfish. You were always whining about being in that wheel chair as if it mattered then you go and sell your soul to a crossroad demon. Disgusting! You are as insignificant as they come and should be grateful we let Castiel bring you back from the dead. Don't test me. I am in no mood for it!"

Bobby: "None of that would have happened if you angels had done your damn jobs in the first place! Instead we had to do it all so I'm not about to see all are hard work go to waste."

_Bobby glares at Daniel badly wanting to stab him in the face. _

_The gryphons begin to growl a bit at Bobby just waiting for their master to command them to strike. _

_Castiel looks at them then back at Bobby, he doesn't want Bobby to get ripped apart and he knows Daniel can have a temper so he speaks up. _

Castiel: "Daniel, please this is a very serious matter. A portal to the other side alternate has been reopened and these girls are trapped here because of it."

_Daniel turns to looks at Tamina and Subena for a moment. He frowns then looks back at Castiel and Bobby. _

Daniel: "What did they do?'

Bobby: "They didn't do anything! It's not their fault! A demon is trying to destroy our world by killing off the fans in theirs."

Daniel: "What! How'd she managed that?"

Castiel: "We don't know some kind of supernatural machine the demons built. I already sent Sam and Dean there to help them stop Simpatico."

_Daniel frowns with worry._

Daniel: "Simpatico? She's escaped! How did she even get out of hell? I remember she was banished years ago."

Castiel: "I don't know, but she must be stopped before things get any worse. She's trying to destroy the show. You know these two realities are not meant to intermingle like this anyway so we can't let her get away with it."

_Daniel nods._

Daniel: "Fine, I will take care of her, but only with one condition."

_Castiel frowns, he was afraid Daniel would say something like that. _

Castiel: "What do you want?"

Daniel: "If I do this then I want a permanent transfer to the other side!"

Castiel: "Why would you want to?"

Daniel: "Look around this world is terrible and there are too many of us here anyhow. I'd rather be in their world where I can do as I please."

_Castiel sighs ready to give in because he's all out of options. _

Castiel: "Alright, if you take these two back with you and stop Simpatico then I'll see it to it that you can stay there."

_Daniel smiles at him satisfied with that answer. _

_He_ _snaps his fingers at his lions. _

_Aslan and Griffin get up and walk over to the girls. _

_Tamina can feel the warm breath of one of the lions against her pants leg. _

Daniel: "They will take you home so get on."

_Subena frowns at him._

Subena: "How are we supposed to do that? We can't even see them."

_Daniel rolls his eyes at her. _

Daniel: "Humans are so blinded by sight!"

_Daniel kneels down next to Aslan and pets him. _

Daniel: "Put your hand here on his back."

_Subena slowly moves off the bed and sticks her hand out in the air to feel for the lion. _

_She feels around until her hand touches some warm fur. _

Daniel: "Make sure to hold on tight to him."

Tamina: "Do you even know where the portal is located?'

Daniel: "I don't have to. They are excellent hunters if it's out there these two will find it."

Tamina: "Can't you heal Castiel and Bobby first? I don't want to leave them like this."

Daniel: "They'll live."

_Tamina frowns at him for being so mean_.

Castiel: "It's alright."

_Castiel touches his chest and tries to heal his own body, but it doesn't work._

_Subena looks back at Daniel again_.

Subena: "No, its not! Come on Daniel don't be a dick! Heal him please!"

Daniel: "Unbelievable! Do you hear how the monkeys talk to me Castiel?

Castiel: "They don't mean anything by it."

Daniel: "Ari! Aslan! Time to go!"

_The gryphons nudge the girls' legs until they finally climb on top of the creatures. _

Bobby: "Be careful ladies!"

_Bobby stands up and holds his knife out at Subena._

_Subena nods and grabs it. She's glad to have a weapon just in case these beasts try to attack them on the way. _

Subena: "Take care of that ankle, Bobby! Cas you get some rest okay!"

_Castiel nods at her_.

Castiel: "Yes, I'll try."

Tamina: "Are you really sure this is safe?"

_Tamina tucks Dean's shotgun in back of her pants the way she has seen Dean do it for years. _

Castiel: "You'll be fine they'll get you home."

Daniel: "This isn't over Castiel. You still have to hold up your end of the deal. I'll see you later!"

_Castiel nods then falls back against the bed totally exhausted. _

_Daniel frowns then disappears from the room. _

_Tamina can feel feathers around Ari's head and she grabs on tightly as the head outside_

_Ari and Aslan take off into the sky and the girls hold on for dear life as they zoom up into the clouds. _

_Once they are out of sight, Bobby closes the door then looks at Castiel with disapproval._

Bobby: "This plan of yours better work."

Castiel: "Yeah I know."

Bobby: "And for God's sake put your clothes back on damn it! No one needs to see that!"

_Bobby tosses Castiel his trench coat and Castiel wraps it over himself too tired to get redressed just yet. _

Scene: Caesar's Palace Honeymoon Suite in Las Vegas, Nevada

_Black demon smoke frantically flies through the air as it searches for a new vessel. _

_The black smoke possesses the body of a rich woman honeymooning in Las Vegas standing on the balcony of her hotel room. _

_The woman's eyes flash black as Simpatico takes control of her body. Moments later the woman's new husband comes out onto the balcony and kisses his wife's neck gently from behind her. _

_The demon possessed woman turns around and kisses her man passionately while he roughly removes her wedding dress. _

_The pretty white ball gown falls to the floor and Simpatico kneels down in front of the man to take off his pants. _

_The groom is very excited and he grins ready to have the best sex of his life. _

_Simpatico flashes a seductive smirk at him right before ripping both of his testicles from his body._

_The man screams in tremendous agony as blood gushes out all over the white dress. Simpatico quickly pushes the man over the railing and he falls into the hotel swimming pool several floors down. _

_Hotel guests start to scream and jump out of the pool. _

_Simpatico looks down at them for a moment then reaches to pull out the dead man's wallet from his pants lying on the balcony floor. _

_She goes back inside the room and closes the screen door. _

_Simpatico showers quickly to wash away the blood then changes into a short little black dress and red heels. _

_She takes all the money from the possessed woman's purse then storms out of the hotel room ready for revenge._


End file.
